Percy the son of the big three
by Jpg83
Summary: Percy was abused for years until his mom finds out. When she does she gets shot by Gabe, Percy ran and he lived in the forest until found by the Minotaur which leads him straight to the silver eyed goddess and her hunt who will lead him to Camp Half Blood where he will find out his true Heritage. Percy x Artemis hopefully I will take it slowly then pick up the pace eventually.
1. chapter one

Chapter one

Warning I know this is not how it work IRL it is fanFICTICTION for a reason. Let's go with Percy is a play toy for the fates. I am a new author I don't own the characters this is an original spin off.

Well yeah, my name is Percy Jackson. Before I was born, there was a woman, she lived in New York and was one of the most beautiful, intelligent, and kind mortals ever to be seen by the gods. So much so the big three decided to break their oath for a new one. They agreed each one was allowed to choose a woman every twenty years to have a child with. Needless to say the doctor was a little bit surprised the single mother was carrying a child with not only the genes of a single other man, but three. Apparently the fates decided to have a little fun. Today, the boy who was deathly pale, had raven hair, and an electric blue and sea green eye was turning five. His mother the nicest woman alive. His father? He didn't know. But today, Percy's perfect life with the perfect mother was about to end.

Yes I may have had a rough childhood, waking up with snakes in my crib, having a teacher try to kill me, twice, in the third grade this really ugly PE teach even tried to eat me. She was giant, and only had one eye. But today marked the fifth year that I had been alive, usually on August 18th my mom makes a nice cake, brings home candy, and gives me a toy. But sadly Today was different. I got a stinky man that my mom keeps calling my "Step-father". She seems to hate him so I have no clue why she lets him stay here.

Time skip month

I have been going to school everyday and it is the only time I get to be away from Gabe. He smokes cigarettes more than I drink water and drinks alcohol twice as much. I don't know why but my mother seems afraid of him, she gets him what he wants and does what he says. Everything was fine, Gabe didn't talk to me I didn't look at him we didn't have a bad relationship, I just didn't like him. That is until today.

I was a genius. School wise anyway. My teachers said I was like Einstein in the books but like a tree stump when it came to the real world or people. I was in eighth grade. Yes surprising, but I had tested out all the way from kindergarten. I was in the eighth grade New York State spelling bee and I won. What I got was a picture with the governor and a trophy as tall as me.

That is not saying much though, I weigh thirty three pounds and am three feet tall. Yeah I was short and everyone knew it. Especially the bullies in my school. I am a genius yes but I also have one of the most severe cases of ADHD the doctor has ever seen. I used to have dyslexia but after learning to read and write at age three I devoted all my time to overcome it. I know read at about 500 words a minute with 99% comprehension. So I get teased and punched at school I told Gabe about it and he spoke to me for the first time in a month and said "it is because you are a weak little bitch." I looked away and he picked me up by the collar and dragged me to my room.

I could see he was drunk, the redness in his face and there was a maniacal fire in his eyes. He shoved me hard to the ground. I hit the pine floors with a thud and stood up rubbing my hurt arm. I looked at the time and thought to myself "three, five hours until mom gets home." I looked back at Gabe and he forcefully pushed me and I went flying, I crashed through my state spelling bee trophy and started to cry, sadness from the loss of my first place trophy and pain as the plastic had been broken in half to a point and was sticking through my stomach missing any organs.

I looked up in fear and let tears fall as I saw Gabe standing over me with dark eyes as he said "You little bitch, I will make you strong!" He roared in laughter and pulled me to my feet, he took my shirt which had a hole and blood stain and threw it in the trash bin in my room, my feeble body I knew could not stand up to him as he pushed my head to the corner of the room. My back was facing him and I grimaced as he cracked his belt. He struck forcefully breaking the skin, there was a trickle of blood and a long rectangle of Crimson where he had bashed me with his heavy leather belt. He laughed like a crazed person and stopped saying "Tell your mother and I will slice your throat and throw you in the river." And he continued to whip after he finished speaking.

Over one hundred whips later I lost count as the pain was so unbearable I might have blacked out. As I woke up it was seven in the evening and Gabe was gone. I looked around and tried to stand but I couldn't. I waited and moved around. After a while I stood and hobbled to my mirror in the bathroom and looked at my back. I gasped in disbelief at the massive patch of black, blue and green that covered my entire back.

Now I am skinny but I was surprised I had not had bruising on the front of my body because of the size and severity of it. I went to my bed and tucked used into the covers, I laid on my back as to not let my mother know what happened. But that was not the last time Gabe had tortured my, not by far. And that wasn't even the worst abuse he gave me.

Time skip three years

Gabe had abused me so much I had massive scars from where he poured scalding water on me, cut me, where he Impales me with my trophy, and when he crushed beer cans and bottles on me. He had kept it a secret by only torturing me when my mother wasn't home, telling me he would kill me if I told, and only hurting me where jeans and a long sleeved shirt would cover it. And that is all I wore. To hide the pain.

Today was my eighth birthday, I had been abused by my step father over the past three years to the point I avoided almost all other people. I tried to do as many clubs and academics as possible and avoided anything where I had to change clothes.

Because of me being tortured I put on a happy smile to keep people thinking nothing was wrong but as soon as I got home I knew what would happen. I took out the lunch money my mom gave me every day and handed it to Gabe. I tell my mom I eat breakfast at school because that is what Gabe told me to say. He told me I am aloud one plate at dinner and that is it. Due to this I was about as skinny as possible. If I was naked you could see almost every bone and vein under my skin. Which due to the little sunlight I get is whiter than snow. Although I am skin and bones I am taller than most eight year olds, a staggering four foot nine inches tall which is extremely rare for my age.

It was three and I walked to my room and took of my shirt emotionlessly. Gabe told me that for my birthday I would get something special. I turned around and grimaced at the sight. He held in his hand a ten foot bull whip. I ran to the corner knowingly because if I made him wait it would cause more trouble.

After the pain of five hard cracks breaking my skin I heard a blood reaching scream. We both turned me a little slower due to the pain and I was surprised to see my mother standing in the doorway. In her hand was a bag full of blue candies that I loved. She had a fight with Gabe wether blue foods exist and Gabe claimed they didn't so every chance she got she makes blue everything. He gasped and she ran up to him and punched him in the face. Because of her dainty figure it didn't due much but it made me glad as she ran over to look at me.

She started crying and said "Gods Percy what has he done to you?!" I was confused as to why she said gods plural but that went away as she hugged me and started muttering "I'm so sorry Percy... I should have been there. I should have..." Her words were cut short as a loud "boom!" Could be heard coming from where Gabe was standing. My eyes grew in shock as my mothers grip loosened around me and I realized what had just taken place.

I looked in horror to see a gapping hole in the back of my mother's head. I looked to see Gabe shakily holding a revolver he dropped it and put his hands over his eyes and shouted "Shit I accidentally shot the bitch. Fuck!" My anger welled to an invariable state. I die to the place the side arm fell to and picked it up. I heard my mother's body fall to where I was and cringed at the noise. I cocked the pin and turned off the safety pointing the silver Smith a Wesson towards my stepfather's face he hadn't even acknowledged me grabbing it when I let my finger pull the trigger ending his life. I ran to the shower to wash my mother's blood off me. I got out quickly and put on new clothes and knew I had to leave. I put some food in a bag and silently said goodbye to my mother and ran. I don't know for how long but I ended up at the edge of a forest. I gave a small sad smile and decided this would be my home. Because I didn't have one of those anymore or a family. I had ready plenty of wilderness survival books and even took classes over last summer to get away from Gabe I thought to myself "How hard could it be?"

Time skip two years

Today was brisk, I assume it is somewhere between summer and fall because of the weather. I had just woken up and stepped out of my home. I had built a wood shelter similar to a cabin or shack. I looked around and then decided to go on a walk. I got to the creek and giggled at the reflection I saw. The boy was wearing leather and fur clothes he made himself, he was deathly white no matter how much time he has spent in the woods the past two years, he was dirty even though he bathed in the creek and the last thing I noticed was I needed a haircut.

I bent down and took a sip of the cold spring water but shot to my feet as I heard something coming towards me. I drew the long bow I had carved from a tree and put my more or less straight arrow notched waiting to be shot. I waited and waited but the stopping just got louder. At this point I could tell it was not a creature from the forest so I shifted nervously keeping my bow drawn. As he appeared I almost peed my deer kin pants. His lower half was a heft man's legs. His torso though scared me into shock. He was a bull. I thought back to the books I've read and could only come up with one thing. The Minotaur.

He stomped his foot aggressively and started to charge. Out of desperation I shot my arrow. It embedded itself halfway into the beast's skull to my utter surprise he didn't even stop his charge. He bellowed an ear splitting roar and I ran. After a few minutes of full sprint he was still clomping towards me I fired another arrow right into where his heart would be and he stopped for a brief second. I looked around and saw smoke in the distance. I started sprinting as hard as I could away from the beast.

After two years of eating only game I catch or shoot and plants I harvest I had an extremely healthy diet. I worked my body strenuously so that I will never be as weak as I once was. That being said at ten years old I am five feet one inch tall and muscular. You could tell from my arms and legs I was fit. Even though I was young due to me working so hard I had gain a muscle set like that of a swimmer. I had a small six pack that was tight because of how small I was and I was slim and strong. My calves though are one surprising feature people see of me. My legs look like boulders, I had laws like a rugby or football player and I gained them through carrying massive logs and trees for fire and building my log shack that I live in. Though I was very fit the muscular behemoth had a body builder complex massive threatening muscles. Hell his bicep was easily the size of my head.

I hadn't stopped sprinting for three minutes I was breathing hard and I finally saw it. There was a clearing. I vaulted over a fallen tree and saw the silver tents and almost cried. I ran to the nearest Person and wrapped her in a hug before speaking extremely fast. I hadn't spoken in such a long time to anyone and I was out of breath I almost didn't recognize my voice when I said "Please... Help me... Minotaur... Trying to kill me." When I said the last part I was kicked in the gut about about ten yards away. The girl who kicked me had dark hair and darker volcanic black eyes. She then spoke in a way like I was a piece of garbage in her path "How dare you touch milady worthless boy!" I looked at her funny dry heaving from the strength of the kick.

I heard his footsteps and drew my bow notching another arrow in a split second as he drew out of the shadowy forest. I let the arrow fly hitting parallel to the last making a thunk in his only good eye. I turned around and croaked at the still shocked looking girl "Please help me!". She looked about twelve with auburn hair and stunning silver eyes. She shook her head violently and said sternly to the others "Hunters kill the Minotaur. It was at the request of Olympus that we hunt it down, let's go girls." I looked around and found oddly enough there were about thirty girls all dressed in silver, some had bows some had silver hunting knives some carried both.

The girls looked between ages 12-21 and I was confused as to why they were all female and carrying weapons. I thought hard for a second and remembered something I read when I went to a Greek history museum. I was saddened at the thought.

Flashback

"Percy look here" my mother called. I walked over quickly and she pointed to a stone tablet. "These are the hunters of Artemis Percy, they hate men who do bad things and hunt down bad monsters." I looked at her and asked "What happened to them?" She smiled at me and said matter of factly "they roam around in the forests of America now, still following Artemis and her lieutenant." I just replied in amazement "Wow."

Flashback end

Back with Minotaur

The girls formed a circle around the beast and in seconds flurries of silver weapons and arrows flew and hit the bull man. I watched in amazement at the beast, I waited for him to fall but what happened surprised me again. He exploded in golden dust, most all of it floating away in the wind.

As the girls finished they walked back and stood around me like they had moments ago around the monster. I questioned them asking "Are you girls the hunters of Artemis?" I must have been a little too chipper when asking because the girl with black eyes pushed a blade against my throat and I let out a squeak remembering Gabe. She spoke dangerously asking "We are so who the hell are you and how did you find us? And how old are you boy?" I was shaking with nervousness and spoke "I am Percy Jackson, I didn't find you I was just running from the Minotaur, and I am ten... I think." All of them looked at me questioning what I meant and the girl who seemed to be meanest put the blade closer to my throat and asked "What do you mean you think?" I put my hands up to show I wasn't dangerous and said "I have lived in this forest since August 18 two years ago. I don't know the month or day I just know my birthday is coming probably or it has passed because of the weather." The girls looked amazed at what I said and one asked "Why do you live in the forest?"

I shuddered and replied with tears in my eye "My step father shot my mother when she found out he was abusing me." The girls looked shocked and the blade at my throat lowered. The girl I first met here, the one I had forcefully hugged looked at me in anger and asked "Where is that man right now?" I looked down in anger and sadness and replied "Gabe is in hell right now, I took his gun and shot him dead for what he did to my mom." After a few seconds I looked back up and no one looked surprised they actually looked happy.

The auburn haired girl asked "Where have you been since you have lived in the forest?" I don't know why but her voice sounded softer. I pointed East towards where I had been and said "I built it thinking I would freeze during winter without a proper shelter." She nodded and said "Take Zoe and I there, Hunters, Dismissed! Go do whatever until I return." There were a few mutters of disapproval but they all went. Once they had all went along with their business I lead The Brunette and Auburn haired girls towards my cabin.

We walked for twenty minutes when it came into view. There was a clearing and then my cabin. It had a cutout where the door should be then I placed seven wooden boards in a row and tied them to get her making a door. I pushed the heavy wood out of the way and stepped in. I lit the animal fat candle on the desk and ushered them in. I sat on my bed I made with just wood and animal pelts and pulled up two chairs for them to sit on. They both looked around and the Auburn haired one said in two years you made all of this? Fantastic, your judgment of where it should be was brilliant and the construction was amazing well the roof could be better but for a child left alone in the woods this is unbelievable." I looked at her and said "Aren't you a child, I know if you are a hunter and therefore are immortal but you look only a couple of years older than me?"

She nodded and said simply "I understand why you would think that, but I am in fact millennia older than you would expect, I am lady Artemis goddess of the hunt, moon, and maiden hood, leader of the hunters of Artemis." I looked at her in awe and disbelief and stuttered out "G-Goddess!" I looked at her and bowed and said "I am sorry for mistaking you for lesser than you are my lady." She looked at me and smiled saying "As long as you don't forget." I smiled and said "Thank you lady Artemis... I have a question, I know how much you enjoy being around males, so why did you want to see my cabin?" She nodded and said "Nice thinking boy, I am here because I want to know who your past, what you mean about your mother." I looked down and said "I am sorry but I really wish not to relive what happened." Zoe had had enough and said "It wasn't a request useless piece of filth now get to talking." I looked away from the rude girl sitting to my right and was surprised when the goddess said "Zoe go guard outside. If he wishes not to speak I will look into his mind and view his memories since he was born until today." We both nodded and Zoe ruffle pushed my makeshift door closed and I heard her grumble outside. Artemis looked at me and said "Lay down and close your eyes. I will look through your thoughts to see what happened." I nodded and laid down. She began to speak in a language I didn't know but for some reason I knew what she was saying. I felt a presence trying to worm it's way into my brain and I closed my eyes and let it.

About twenty minutes later She seemed to wake up from her dream like state. I sat up and was surprised to see her crying. I was about to ask what was wrong when she immediately wrapped me in a hug. I was shocked stiff as the male hating goddess embraced me. After another few seconds I accepted it and hugged her back, it was nothing I had ever felt. It was warm and comforting. She was like a friend I had never had. It was perfect and for the first time in years I felt all my emotions melt away and I was happy...

Until the door was pushed open by the hunter who said "Lady Artemis you sure are taking your sweet tim..." As she saw us she immediately rand and pushed me to the ground and put her knife to my throat and started yelling at me asking "What were you doing to her? Why is she crying? Why were you touching!?Hugging!?" Artemis stood and said in a firm voice "Zoe stop now! Get off of Perseus." She looked back in shock and question and asked "But Lady Arte" she snapped "Now Zoe. He has been through more than some of the hunters combined and has more reason to hate men than you." Zoe looked back to me in confusion and reluctantly pulled back.

I got up and the three of us walked back to their camp and it had been an hour but all the girls seemed to be doing the same thing. Artemis called "Hunters, Attention." All of the teenage girls walked to where their leader was and stood silently waiting for what to do. Artemis looked at me and said "This boy, Perseus Jackson has earned my respect." With that sentence there were many gasps and screams but she continued "We will take him with us at dawn tomorrow when we head to camp. Remember. Perseus is someone who deserves to be treated not as any other male. That being said you all have free time until tomorrow when we leave." They cheered and Artemis said "Perseus meet us here tomorrow at sunrise with everything important to you, we will take you to your new home." I looked at her for a minute then said "Thank you lady Artemis for your kindness." She turned to leave and I remembered something "Lady Artemis one more thing, please call me Percy, Only my enemies or people who don't like me call me Perseus." She turned back around and walked away not responding.

The next morning I woke and put the only belongings I had left in a bag. A picture of my mom and I before Gabe. Aka when I was actually happy. And a water bottle of the creek near my cabin. I walked out of the cabin and silently touched it and said "Thank you gods for helping me. Any of you." I turned away from my home and smiled as I walked away. As I got to the hunter's camp I was surprised to find not a trace they were there. I stepped into the clearing to see all thirty or so hunters completely packed. As I reached the hunters the sun began to rise overthrow horizon and Artemis said "Alrighty then, now that my brother took over move out." They all moved at once, feet hitting the ground in one step, leaping then repeat, it was graceful, like a deadly pack of female gazelles. I was running like a normal human behind them at a jogging pace and keeping up so I think they were going slow for me.

After two straight hours of jogging Artemis said "ok, we are here." I looked around didn't see anything. I walked towards where the goddess was standing and out of nowhere there was an Arch and gate that said "Camp Half blood" I looked at the sign and said "Wow!" We walked to the top of a hill and I looked out to a beautiful valley. The grass was short and neat and looked soft as velvet, the beach that I could tell led to the ocean gleamed a sparkling bluish green, and then there was an intoxicatingly delicious smell of sweet strawberry from the fields that were growing thousands if not millions of strawberries, I looked on and there were a few odd buildings. There was an arena the size of the colosseum, a blue three story house, and finally twelve mix and match cabins that had nothing in common but made an upside down U. I looked at the beautiful camp then heard a horn. I looked to Artemis and she said "It is eight thirty so time to wake up and go eat for the camp." I looked at the cabins and saw about seventy five teenagers funnel out of some of the cabins.

The hunters started to walk so I followed. Zoe pulled out a horn and blew it signaling the hunters had arrived. This caught the attention of a centaur who galloped towards us. I was unsure of what to make of this and as the elder man walked up to us he greeted us "Lady Artemis and the hunters, always a pleasure to see you here, just please try not to shoot too many male campers this visit." That got some girls laughing but I was a little more concerned that they shot guys at the camp. He was about to walk away when he saw me. He looked to Artemis and said "Who might this be?" He looked at her expectantly and she said "I found him in the woods about two hours run from here yesterday. He had been living alone for two years out there. His name is Perseu" I cut her off with a loud clearing of my throat. She looked at me and rolled her eyes turning back to the centaur "His name is Percy Jackson." He walked over to me and stuck out his hand "The name is Chiron, welcome to camp Percy." I looked at him and thought back remembering "You are the Greek trainer of heroes, son of Kronos." He looked down almost like he was ashamed then looked back at me and said "Well Percy you are more knowledgeable than I thought. You don't seem like a son of Athena though." Artemis butted in and said "His godly parent is his father." I looked at her and said "Wait... What do you mean godly parent?" Chiron looked at me and said "Percy my boy, your father is one of the Greek gods."

I was shocked out of my mind but after a few seconds I thought to myself "Why wouldn't I be right Artemis is alive and the only reason she doesn't have kids is she swore an oath a bajillon years ago." I just nodded and Chiron said "Welp let's go eat I am famished." We all agreed, after running for a few hours straight you kinda get hungry.

I found myself alone in the middle of a massive pavilion and seventy five or so kids were chattering about. I was a little lost until someone tapped me on the shoulder. He looked African American and a few years older than me. I looked at him and he asked "Are you new here?" I nodded and he stuck out his hand. I shook it and he said "I am Grover a half goat half man. You are a demigod so you claimed or unclaimed by your parent." I looked at him sideways so he said "Well taking it as you are unclaimed sit down at that table right there. He pointed to the one to my right with an empty seat.

I sat down and Grover tapped the guy to the left of me on the shoulder and said "He's new and unclaimed say hi Luke." He nodded and turned to me. He was about fourteen and a blonde with blue eyes and a scar over his eye. He smiled and said "Hey I am Luke son of Hermes, you?" I smiled and said "Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson."

He frowned for a second before laughing and saying "Good one. Hey if you are hungry or thirst just think about it and they will appear on your plate and in your cup. But don't forget to throw half of the food in the fire and say thanks to the gods." I looked at him skeptically but tried it anyway. I imagined a burger and fries with a blue coke. To my delight, they all appeared. I turned to Luke with a pure look of astonishment and said "Awesome..." He looked at me and said "you know it is breakfast right? Eh who cares, don't forget to sacrifice food." I walked over to the fire and cut the fries in half and said "To whoever my father is please tell me who you are." I looked at my plate and took half of the bacon cheese burger and threw it in makin it smell amazing somehow. In my head I said "Thank you Lady Artemis for being so kind and brining me here." I sat down and felt someone was looking at me. I turned and saw Artemis on the other side of the Pavilion looking at me like I was crazy. I just turned around and Luke asked "So what is up man? Your eyes are two different colors and your skin looks like you haven't seen sun in years." I chuckled and said "My mom told me that it had to do with the genetics I got from my father but I don't know any Greek god that looks like this." He laughed and nodded. I wolfed down my food and chugged the coke. I hadn't had either in so long it was like heaven. When I was done I turned towards Chiron because he had stomped his foot loudly shutting up the campers.

He looked at me and waved me up. I walked in from of him and he whispered "turn around." I did and he said "Welcome all to camp half blood, Percy Jackson." Everyone was silent until I heard Chiron say "Oh my gods." I looked at him and said "What's wrong? Did I do something?" I looked to Artemis and she was looking at me in disbelief. Well more of above me. She saw my questioning eyes and pointed above me. I looked up and saw three things. A sea green trident, A black and whit skull, and a golden lightning bolt.

He looked at me and said "I don't know how... But Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus!" There were screams and questions then three flashes appeared. With a short blinding light I looked back and saw three gods. Each one was my acclaimed father.

I looked around and everyone was just as confused as me. Artemis stood and walked over and bowed saying "Father I do not know what is going on." He looked towards me and said "Ten years ago we made a deal, we are aloud to have one child every twenty years as to we keep our paths of not having an abundance of children. The woman I chose to bear my child was Sally Jackson." He said confidently. The other two looked at the king of gods and Poseidon said "The woman I chose to bear my child was Sally Jackson." Hades concurred saying "That is the same for me." I looked at Artemis and asked "What the heck does that mean."

I waited for her response but three more flashes appeared. Three old ladies with knitting yarn appeared. They spoke in unison saying "Percy Jackson is the son of Sally Jackson, Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus. He is the first being ever to be the son of three gods and he is the first mortal who is, in fact 3/4 God." He is immortal but can be killed in battle and he is capable of using each of your domains and powers. Zeus, he is your son treat him as such. Poseidon, he is your son treat him as your son. Hades, he is your son treat him like one. If you do not accept this talk to chaos for she approved his birth." The three old ladies flashed away before everyone looked at me.

At this point I was the most nervous I had been in my entire life. There were five gods if you include Dionysus I found out he works here as punishment. I was incapable of thought so I bowed and sprinted of with all my might towards the beach. I soon forgot the hundred plus people watching me as I hit the edge of the dock and just sat with my head in my hands thinking about how the three most powerful gods were my fathers.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

I sat on the dock silently and decided that I might as well swim. I started to take of the animal pelts and left my bag on the dock and jumped in the water. I had found out while living the forest I really enjoy being in water. I sank to the bottom and opened my eyes. To my surprise it was salt water but I noticed it did not sting like I had expected. I unconsciously gasped then realized what I did. I looked around and thought about it before testing. I took a deep breath and to my surprise I could breath.

I was taken aback but I just looked around in surprise as the fish thought nothing of it. Wait what? Why do I understand what the fish are thinking?

I jumped as I felt a large hand wrap around my shoulder. I turned to see my grinning father and he said "So Percy, you discovered one of my powers. Great job." I looked down at my naked self and covered my boyhood. He looked down and said "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to catch you naked." He looked at my body and said "Oh my gods..." He hung his head and wrapped me in a hug. He then Solomly said "I am sorry I couldn't do anything. Gods are not allowed to contact their children until they get to camp. It is a law I am so sorry for what you had to go through. You look amazing even though the scars. Except you need some more sun, you need to get out more." He pulled back laughing at his joke and I rolled my eyes.

I looked at the God of the sea and the earth shaker I timidly asked "Should I call you dad or Poseidon? You are a god." He laughed hole heartedly which made me feel a little more calm and he said "I am your father you don't have to address me formally unless in an Olympian council." I nodded and said "So dad... Does this mean that I am related to everyone here at camp?" He looked at me and thought for a minute before replying "Well not really. I mean in a way you are but you aren't. Heck there are demigods here who are even in a relationship. Think of it like this. Gods are not their godly themselves in the human world. They can change to what or whoever they want to be. So... You are kind of only related to your parents and any mortal children of your parents. Does that make sense? So take for example you and Artemis, she is the daughter of Zeus but you two are not related because he was not in his true form and therefore had different genes and other stuff but to put it simply, you are genetically the son of Sally Jackson and a question mark that the fates filled in with us three names and our powers." I nodded and he said "I would like to train you to become a hero Percy, as would Zeus and Hades. Chiron agreed. So, for the next two years on Monday and Friday you will train in Atlantis, Tuesday and Thursday you will be with Hades in the Underworld, and Sunday and Wednesday you will be with Zeus." I nodded and asked "What will I do on Saturday?" He grinned and said "You will train at camp." I sighed knowing already this would be hard. I looked up and he said "Go back to camp and get used to the people here. You should ask Chiron for a weapon before the game later. Oh yeah, by the way Zeus Hades and I agreed you should stay in my cabin because Hades doesn't have one and mine is more home like than my other brother's... And Percy, good luck son." With that he flashed away leaving me alone at the bottom of the water.

I swam to the dock after clearing my head and put on my pants and put my shirt in my bag. Being used to walking around shirtless in the woods was only natural because I was by myself. I walked back to camp and found that breakfast had just ended. I ran up past a few people who for some reason we're starring at me and I found who I was looking for. When I reached her I bowed and said "Excuse me lady Artemis, but I have no clue where the Poseidon cabin is..." I was a little surprised when she laughed and said "Percy stand up, please. The entire camp is looking at you." I stood and looked around and blushed. I looked back to Artemis and the hunters who were looking at me with worry. I was confused at what they were looking at but then Artemis said "The Poseidon cabin is cabin three." She pointed to a sea green blue one. I nodded and yelled "Thanks!" I started to run and Artemis called after me "And put on a shirt Percy!" I looked down and realized why everyone was staring at me and tripped while running. I rolled and stood back up and continued running. I heard a few laughs and giggles behind me and I mentally blushed. I stopped in front of the blue cabin with a big number three on the door and walked to the front door.

I turned the nob and when I walked into the cabin. With the first step I got a large whiff of the sea. The smell was not overbearing but it was calming and as my dad said made me feel at home. I went to the bottom closest bunk and put my bag down and laid down on the twin bed. I smiled to myself as I noticed it was a water bed. Without realizing it, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was awoken by a horn. I shot up and looked around. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was five thirty, time for dinner!

I went to run to the pavilion but looked in a mirror and saw I was only wearing pants and had no other clothes. I looked in the drawer and found it full of clothes. I grabbed an orange shirt that said "Camp half blood" and put it on. What caught my eye was a watch I shrugged knowing no one else was here so I took it and put it on. I looked in the mirror and notice my torso looked like everyone else in camp but I still wore my hide pants and didn't have any shoes. I sighed heavily and put on a pair of boxers and sports shorts. I decided if I compromised this much I was fine without shoes so I ran to the pavilion letting my hair get even more messy. I got to the pavilion and looked around and found an empty table that said "Poseidon" and sat down. A plate appeared and I thought "I want a blue Sprite, and venison stew with bread" I grinned as the wished food appeared. I walked to the fire and poured half of my stew and thought "Thank you dads, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades." I then broke half of my bread and threw it in and said "Thank you lady Artemis" I smiled and went back to my table and was to busy eating the godly food that was in front of me to notice someone watching me.

After everyone was done eating Chiron stood and clomped his hoof. He then loudly announced "All listen, today because the hunters are here, we will play them in our monthly game of hunters vs campers capture the flag." There were lots of groans and I looked over to Artemis' table and saw them grinning. Chiron put his hands up and said "Yes I know they have beat us the past sixty games but hey let's not loose faith. We have a trick up our sleeve's. As you all know Annabeth is our strategist so she will explain." Everyone was interested and I was shocked to see a ten year old looking girl stand on the Athena cabin table and she pointed at me and said in a high pitched voice "We have him." Everyone looked at me and I was confused but everyone was silent. I just asked "How many people per team?"

Chiron laughed and Chiron replied "We will have thirty hunters and thirty campers." I nodded and I said "My dad said to get a new weapon from you before anything." He nodded and said "Breakfast dismissed. Percy come with me." I followed the centaur to an old white she's and he unlocked the padlock with the key and I awed at how many weapons there were. He pointed to the table in the back and said "Percy walk to the back and grab that pen please." I nodded and grabbed the silver ballpoint pen and looked it over and saw it said "Anaklusmos" for some reason I could read it and I said out loud "Riptide." Chiron looked at me and smiled saying "Long ago it was given to me by a goddess who said "Give it to someone who will become a true hero." And therefore I hope for you to wield this weapon in battle." I looked at him skeptically wondering how a pen would help me and asked "Why would a hero need a pen?" He laughed at my expression and said "For battle." I pointed at it and nodded saying "But it is a pen." He laughed shaking his head.

Chiron had a mischievous glint in his eye and said "It will always come back to your pocket if you lose it. You will know how to wield it when you need it." He closed it but I was still unsure what he meant so I shrugged and thought to myself "I will just use my bow until he realizes it is a pen." I walked back to my cabin and found my bow and quiver. I counted and I had seventeen arrows in my quiver. I had lost the three when I caught the Minotaur. I looked over my recurve bow that took me about three months to perfect. I smiled remembering how much effort I put in to make sure it would last.

Flashback

Even though I failed probably a good five times on this bow, I used stone tools I made and cut down a tree and cut out the general shape, then I used the laces on my shoes took off the covering of the laces and used the strings and strung them into a chord that would stretch the length of the bow. I carved out the more defined shape and used a flat rock and some sand to smooth it down. I tied the white chord around the bottom notch wrapped it around my right leg and tied it around the other making the shape of a backwards D. I grinned and got to work on the arrows. After a lot of trial and error I mad arrows with stone tips and the fletchings had turkey feathers I picked up on the ground and washed. I made twenty in total and went hunting the day I finished my arrows. I had done some target practice and was actually quite decent at shooting. Because I had not eaten any meat except some small game I trapped or the fish I speared I needed the bow for big game.

End Flashback

I walked to the edge of the forest and was stopped by one kid and he asked "Wait kid you are a son of Poseidon how are you using a bow? You should be cursed by Our dad?" I looked at the other four kids holding bows and Artemis butted into the conversation and said "When I first met him he put two arrows in the pupils and one dead center of the heart of the Minotaur I don't think you should question his skill with a bow." I nodded my thanks to her and I saw Chiron walk to us and he said "The boundary is the creek, camp's banner is red hunter's banner is silver. You have fifteen minutes to set up and hide the flag beginning now." We ran and I was stopped by a girl who was playing and she said "You head to the creek. You are on guard duty." I nodded and ran off towards the west. After a few minutes of walking I made it to the boundary and I heard Chiron in the distance yell "Go!"

I saw a volley of arrows come towards me as half of the hunters came out and I barely dodged their arrows. I jumped side to side and barely got off one arrow and it hit a girl in the stomach knocking her to the ground. As I was notching my next arrow, Zoe had charged across the creek and kicked me in the stomach knocking me into the tree and ripped my bow from my hands. I almost cried as she said "I don't know why Artemis respects you but I don't and I don't believe you should be able to carry this bow after shooting a hunter in the stomach." She snapped the thing That had allowed me to survive those two years and I felt the rage in me build. I yelled out loud and pulled out the pen leaving the cap in my pocket. Both to my and Zoe's surprise riptide appeared in the form of a sword. She looked at me in disbelief and asked "Where did you get that?" I was too blinded by rage to answer and I ran at her and swung.

For the next few minutes I let my anger and instinct take over. I don't remember anything but seining my sword plenty of times and then it stopped. I was back to normal and my rage ended. I touched the cap of the pen to riptide and it shrank into a pen and I put it in my pocket. I turned around and to my disbelief I saw fifteen hunters on the ground with lots of cuts and unconscious. I walked over and saw my bow. I walked over to it and started to weep silently. I held the shattered dark brown wood and sat down holding the pieces close to my chest. I saw Annabeth run over to the creek with a silver banner and froze looking at me.

I heard a horn signaling that camp had won and the entire camp and the rest of the campers flooded out to the middle of the creek. They all froze as they saw me and the hunters. I looked away and then I saw Artemis stomp over to me and she practically shouted "What the hell happened to my hunters?!" Myself and the rest of camp was surprised as we didn't notice the boy before but he fell from the tree I was beneath and bowed to Artemis answering for me. "Lady Artemis, fifteen hunters ambushed Percy with arrows, he hit one in the stomach with his bow after dodging all of their arrows then your lieutenant in anger walked over kicked him against the tree and snapped his bow in half. Not sparing him from some verbal retorts about his gender. Apparently the bow was important to him because he got pissed and wrecked the fourteen standing hunters in five minutes with a sword." She looked at me in surprise then to the other guy who looked twelve and said "Thank you Michael. Now Iris message your father, I want him to heal my hunters." Everyone was listening to his story in disbelief then looked at the hunters. He threw a drachma into the creek mist and said something I couldn't hear.

Five minutes later all fifteen hunters that were unconscious were giving me a stare of anger and respect. But Zoe was just fuming. I was still shocked and sitting on the ground until Apollo walked over to me. He was wiping his hands with a wash cloth that had blood on it. He said "jeez Percy you did that by yourself? That takes some skill dude." I just nodded and said "Lord Apollo, what should I do about this?" I don't know why but his eighteen year old stature seemed really inviting and nice.

He stood and said "May I see it?" I nodded and handed it to him. He chanted and it began to flow in his hands. He handed it back to me who was now standing so he had to lean and whispered in my ear "I enchanted it to be unbreakable, and removes the curse I placed on sons of Poseidon and put a new better string on it." He handed it to me and I looked at it, the bow was fixed and had a brand new yellow string and had a mark burnt into the handle that looked like the sun. I jumped and said "Thank you so much." We laughed and he sat me back on the ground he turned to walk away before he could I asked "Wait what curse?" He turned back and said "I didn't like kids of Poseidon for a while and made them naturally suck at Archery. So because you were already good your skill will probably double because you don't have that restriction anymore." I thought for a second but realized he was gone.

It was at this time Annabeth and Luke walked over to me and asked "How the heck did you take out fifteen hunters Percy?!" I shrugged and replied "They were mean and broke my bow. But it is ok now, Apollo made it better." Annabeth's eyes lit up and she looked at it and yelled "You have an enchanted bow?!" That got the attention of the campers who then joined in the question and I was backed against the tree with the swarm of people asking me questions until Chiron walked in front of me and said "alright alright, give young Percy some space. I'm sure he can tell us his story at the bonfire tonight." I looked at him and said quietly "Thanks Chiron." He nodded and walked me back to camp. We were silent until we got out of the forest he then said "Tomorrow morning your dad will teleport you to his palace to train you." I nodded and he asked "Percy my boy, would you mind telling the story of your life to camp?" I thought for a second and asked "Can I start after my moms death?" He nodded grimly and said "That would be for the best." We walked to the amphitheater and we were the first to arrive.

Twenty minutes had passed and one hundred and five campers were seated behind Chiron Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo and I. Chiron called for everyone's attention and said "We have the story of Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus." I stood in front of camp and told them how I had been abused, my mother was murdered, I lived in the forest, I made my bow, how I lived with only what nature gave me, how I built a cabin,how I shot the Minotaur in both eyes and the heart, how I met the hunters, and my way to camp. When I was finished the campers clapped and I turned when I heard the bonfire laughing. I looked and saw a young girl, probably the same age as Artemis looking back at me. I thought for a second and said "lady Hestia." It was barely a whisper but she smiled and waved before disappearing into the hearth.

I shook off my confusion and Chiron said

"Because of his heritage will only be at camp one day a week all year around for the next two years until he turns twelve." Artemis looked skeptical but say anything if she cared. But Dionysus fist pumped saying "Damn I already like this kid, that Perry kid know what's up." I looked at Chiron in question but he just shrugged. He looked at his watch and said "Everyone be in your cabins in the next fifteen minutes with the lights out or the cleaning harpies have permission to attack!" There was some laughter to which I was confused about but I decided to head straight to my cabin.

When I opened the door I was tired and was contemplating the Idea of jumping straight in bed but I decided I should bathe in a real shower first. I took off my clothes and threw them in a laundry hamper. It glowed and they appeared washed and folded on my bed. I smiled at the enchantment but ran to the bathroom. I was shocked to find two things. The room was a LOT bigger on the inside, and there was a hot tub bath the size of a swimming pool that looked like you could fit forty people in. I shook my head and looked around and found there were ten showers all lined up and I could tell that there used to be more children of Poseidon. I wondered but all my thoughts washed away as the salt water came from the spout with a high water pressure. It felt amazing against my skin and I looked around for soap. I grabbed a bottle of what I assumed was soap and squirted the green gel in my hand. I rubbed it all over my body and the smell of the sea on me that was strong before was intensified. I enjoyed it but I wondered what my other two dads would think.

I finished showering and headed to the bed closest to the door and crashed falling asleep. I had a weird dream and I was standing next to a dark shadow-like figure. Then she began to speak in a soothing and ancient voice, it sounded like she didn't know I was here. "Oh Earth. The first planet I decided to build so many years ago... It has been forever since I visited. I think I should at the start of the third war in a couple years." I was curious and asked "Wait excuse me what wars are you talking about?" The figure visibly jumped and looked over and exclaimed "Oh it is you son of the big three, I was very pleased when I heard you were born with all of your fathers' powers." I looked at her curiously then bowed "Oh my gods, you are lady chaos!" She laughed and replied "Yes young Percy I am. Please do not bow. I don't like to be seen as so old and formal, much like you." I stared at the creator of basically everything ever and asked "Wait does that mean you have seen what I have been doing on Earth?" She nodded and said "I see all and I did create your entire species you know. I do like to check up on the ones that will impact the future."

I looked at her in bewilderment and asked "So I am important to the future of the gods?" She threw back her head in a laugh that was so full of amusement I almost questioned why she was laughing. After full minute of me blushing and waiting for her to stop she wiped a tear from her eye and said "You are so important to The gods even I do not know the extent of the good you will do for the earth. But let me tell you something. You will be tested many a time and the horrors of you past will be happy memories to the pain you will face. You will fight an unspeakable amount of battles gallant unmeasurable amount of evil and monsters and you will play an integral role in at least three wars."

I thought about her words for a minute and said something intelligent like "Oh ... Cool." She grinned and said "Percy, I wish to give you my blessing in the form of a gift if you accept." My eyes flowed and I almost screamed "I definitely accept. How could I refuse such a gracious offer as being blessed by the creator?!" The shadowy figure did something that confused me and made me at the same time. It smiled and she somehow looked demonic and like an angel at the same time. She reached out and took me in a shadowy embrace and she said in my ear "I am a hugger by the way."

Her hands went across my much younger form and put her hands in between my shoulder blades and began to chant. I felt a tingle then a weight on my back and felt something heavy like two extra big arms. Chaos flash summoned a mirror and I gasped and said "They are beautiful. Thank you so much. How can I ever thank you Chaos?" The things on my back were a pair of wings. They had hundreds of feathers that looked like the softest thing on in the world. But that was not the best part. The wings had a twelve foot span fully spread out and they were dark as the depths of a black hole. But in the wings there were hundreds of galaxies and stars ranging in colors like white, orange, red, green, purple, and blue. I flapped them slightly and accidentally flew thirty feet higher than Chaos. I used the wings and flapped down and I was back face to face with her. I was amazed by the sensitivity and speed of the wings. I hugged her tightly with all my strength and she laughed and said "If you want to repay me Percy train, Percy, become a great man among men, a powerful leader and hero, respect women and nature, defeat evil, fight for Olympus, and live a hero's life."

I vigorously nodded and she said "The wings are indestructible and they represent my domain. If you wish them to they will retract or pop out of your back when you think about it. That image is actually a live video from some galaxies billions of light years away. With these if you practice you will be able to fly at the speed of sound if you incorporate what you learn with the powers of Zeus." I thought about that for a second and thought about how fast I would be able to move. She smiled the stiffened and said "Percy, although I give you this gift I ask you only allow people to see it when you are in the war in six years against Kronos. Ok, Percy if you can do that I know it is hard to keep a secret for that long especially one like this but I ask you to only use them when you are alone, but you may tell the trainer of heroes what happened here today if he swears on my name not to tell anyone is that clear?" I nodded and she said "Ok you will wake up soon so goodbye for now, see you in a few years Percy, good luck and know I have great hopes for you." I smiled and wrapped her in a hug and said "Thank you Chaos so much I will see you. Goodbye." With that I woke up in my bed and looked outside and it was still dark.

I got dressed and looked at the watch on my wrist to find it was only six AM. I shrugged it off as how excited I was to tell the nice centaur what I had just found out. Even though I was just in camp I decided once I was done talking with Chiron I would go to Atlantis to train with my father so I brought my pen-sword thing riptide my quiver and bow I grinned as I saw the string and mark of Apollo.

I was grinning going to wake up Chiron to tell him about what happened but I was cut off when I heard cheeky laughs and looked around to see two certain sons of Hermes looking into a silver cabin through the window and they held a camera. I realized what they had done and drew three arrows with an evil grin. I knew I would lose the three arrows but it was worth it to prank the pranksters. I let all three at once fly towards their targets. The first arrow hit the touch screen effectively demolishing the camera and memory card that held pictures of the sleeping man haters. I had to grin cheekily as I heard two thuds and howls one Stoll twin Travis had an arrow in his left butt cheek and Connor had a matching one on his right. Their screams of pain were heard waking up the hunters and Artemis.

All thirty hunters came out armed to the teeth and in Pajamas. Then Artemis came out bow drawn sleepily with her hair a mess. I thought to myself "Wow she looks cute... WAITWHATNOPE MAIDEN goddess Percy back up." I shook my head and I saw her tired shining silver eyes look at the destroyed camera hanging on the cabin wall with an arrow stuck through it. Her gaze turned to me and looked at me expectantly I smiled a crooked grin and pointed to the limping twins with arrows in their asses. She grinned evilly at me understanding what had taken place as the sons of Hermes slowly got back to their cabin and silently entered pouting. I turned away and continued my walk to the big house.

When I entered the large plantation style home painted a nice blue. I opened the door and walked in. I looked left and right and scratched the back of my head realizing I had no clue where Chiron's room was. I walked around and finally found a room that had his name on it. I knocked and heard a shuffle. After a few seconds, Chiron answered gruffly sleepy eyes looked at me and he seemed to wake up a little when he saw me.

He said "Oh young Percy, how are you? Why are you up so early?" I smiled at him and answered "I am in quite a good mood but before I answer the second question may I come in?" He gave me a look of concern but moved out of the doorway quickly. I walked into his room and pulled out his desk chair. I sat and his horse body laid on the ground in front of me, leaving his torso vertical and eye level to me. He looked at me expectantly and I shifted be fore saying quickly "I spoke with Chaos and I am going to fight in three wars, the first will be in six years against Kronos." He looked at me in worry and surprise which his horse half mimicked his tail flicking violently. He pinched the brim of his nose and said with a sad look "Well I had assumed you would be the one the pride you but THREE WARS?!" I nodded and said "There is one other thing but I am only allowed to tell you and chaos said you have to swear on her name not to tell." He nodded gruffly and said "I swear on Chaos' name I will not speak of what is spoken of until Percy or Chaos wishes it so." I nodded and stood up. He looked at me and I just gestured for him to wait. I thought about the spot Chaos touched then felt the ethereal wings expand. Chiron just had his mouth agape and said "Gods alive! Percy, this means you inherited the blessing of Chaos! And are the first being to do so." I looked at him confused and he cleared up what he meant "Every time an immortal gives their blessing it changes some part of the blessed persons body. But the first being to receive their blessing will always receive wings and will be able to control that immortal's domains better than others that may receive the blessing later."

I just looked at him then to my wings and said "Wow." He nodded and asked "May I?" I folded them both down against my shoulders. I let one stretch out to his hand and he gasped "This is... Wow it feels amazing." I smiled at his loss of words and said "Chaos said not to tell anyone about them until I fight in the coming war. But she said once I do start to use the if I incorporate my air powers from dad I will be able to move possibly at the speed of light. He looked at me and said "Wow." I smiled then said "As much as I enjoy talking Chiron, I am supposed to be at my father's palace... And I have no clue how to get there." He scratched his beard as I put away my wings and said "I hate to say it but neither do I." He thought then pulled out a golden coin and said "Throw this into mist and "Lady Iris accept my offering and show me Poseidon"." I nodded and wend over to an out of place misting birdbath and figured that is what it was for and repeated what Chiron said.

After a few seconds of the Skype call sound A large most screen speared and showed an image of my father asleep. I looked at Chiron and we both laughed at his loud snore and small amount of drool and I said "Hey dad! Wake up!" I grinned as his eyes shot open "Wha wat is there an attack again?!" He then realized we were cracking up and relaxed then said "Oh. Hum. Good morning what do you both need?" I smiled and said "Well I kind of realized I have no clue how to get to any of your guys's homes." He laughed and said "We made you a special magic. If you walk up to any door think about going to your special bedroom and you will be able to open and walk into a special room from anywhere. Inside this room you have four doors, one that opens to the place you were just at and one door marked for each of your father's homes. So say you entered from your cabin into your room you can go to the underworld, Olympus, and Atlantis in a few seconds then go back to camp. That is what I suggest. Otherwise, I don't think you want to swim from Atlantis to camp." I shook my head and said "I will see you in a minute." I ran to my cabin and thought about a magic room and walked in.

When I walked in, my jaw hit the ground. The walls were a simple light blue. The ceiling was a morning sunrise. And I don't mean it was like a painting, no it was a literal sunrise. The sun was coming up turning the clouds and sky a light orange and blue. I looked down and almost passed out. Beneath me, the floor was gone. I looked under my feet and found my room was above above New York. The floor was see through. I gingerly took a step and found that to my relief the floor was solid. I walked around the room and found it was just like a hotel room. There was a bathroom with a shower, Jacuzzi tub, a deep sink and toilet. I smiled at how nice it was. I walked into the other room and found a king sized bed with fluffy white covers, a pair of nightstands, a desk, a dresser, and a fifty five inch tv. It was great. I walked to the wall with four doors. The first said return. I assumed that would bring me back to camp. I looked at the other three doors. Each is labeled with a trident, lightning bolt, and a skull. I laughed and decided I might as well begin my training. I pushed open the door to Atlantis and began my rigorous training.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three

Time Skip Two Years

I woke up and looked at my calendar. I rolled out of bed and sighed in relief. It was Saturday. Today is the day I go to camp. For the past two years I had been put through living hell. Quite literally.

For the duration of my training on Olympus, Atlantis, and in the underworld I had gotten close to my fathers. Trident and Amphitrite hated me, Hera hated me, Oh yeah, and Persephone definitely hated me. Though they tell me about how much they hate me I have definitely been able to find times when they put the fact of me being evidence of their husbands cheating behind them and actually acted like mothers and those times are usually when it is fun to be in their homes, but otherwise... Not that much.

In Atlantis, I trained on Mondays with my water, storm, and Earth powers, Friday I practiced and mastered the use of all weapons and surprisingly thanks to my father's cyclops I learned how to be a better than average blacksmith. On Tuesday in the Underworld I practiced controlling shadows, souls, hell hounds, precious metals, and shadow traveling. I got pretty good but I still sucked at summoning precious gems. On Thursday my father asked me to not tell my other dads but he actually allowed me to train with the dead heroes. The strongest and best to ever live. Achilles, the Original Perseus, Orion tried to teach me to shoot bow and arrow... Well let's just say he did not make any progress. It may have been due to the fact after the first week I convinced dad to send him to the fields of punishment because he would never shut up about how he raped some old king's daughter and how he was so proud he killed the king. But what really pissed me off for some reason was the constant stories he bragged to me of how he had sooo many close calls almost breaking Artemis' oath. That was the last straw. To my surprise, my father agreed with very little persuasion. Also I trained fighting with skeletons dad made me summon as practice dummies.

I trained and once I was able to summon an army worth of skeletons, zombies and souls he had high praise. I was shocked he was so proud especially because it took me about a day to recover from raising an army of five thousand undead. But what truly surprised me was he gave me a black leather belt and matching hand bracers. I was skeptical at first but then he told me to put them on. When I did he told me "These are the gauntlets of the underworld. On the belt and bracers appear thirty throwing knives that reaper mar within ten minutes. But the truly special thing is what they do. The twenty on the belt are for monsters. They send them to Tartarus but don't work on immortals. The five on your left are platinum and practically indescribable. They are for sending mortals to the DOA. The knives on the right, they can send anyone or anything straight to the fields of punishment by passing judgement." I accepted them and did something neither of us expected. I wrapped the lord of the dead in a bear hug and said "Thank you dad." He didn't reel back like expected, he actually hugged me back and said "You are welcome son."

On Wednesday I was on a special place on Olympus to train. I practiced my wind, flying, and lightning control too. On Sunday I sparred with him with sword and he also taught me how to fight with a shield and spear.

On Saturday I had the most fun, I was at camp and basically did the lava course, sword fighting, archer(which I suck at), training with hunting knives that I made in the Hephaestus cabin forge, and Chiron taught me how to control the mist. But my favorite parts had to be capture the flag and playing around with the campers, who eventually warmed up to me after two years. I definitely enjoyed when the hunters came and played capture the flag. I had had a few conversations with Artemis too. She started calling me Perseus too because she knew I didn't like it.

My father's each taught me a secret skill alone which was quite powerful. Poseidon taught me that I could control the muscles and blood of anyone with my water powers. I practiced with unsuspecting fish for about a week until I mastered it. He then told me to practice on him. I was nervous at first but then he told me. "I am immortal remember, the worst thing you could do is make me feel some pain." I finally agreed and felt the Ichor running through his body. I used my power and made him walk to me. His eyes looked scared as he did. He walked towards me slowly like he was a zombie. I could see the fear so I said "Dad, why do you look scared?" He snapped out of it and said "You can control a god's movements Perseus. And what you don't realize is I am the god of the seas and control water but can't fight back." It dawned on me what he said and released him saying "Oh I'm sorry dad." He shook his muscles and said "No it is fine. That move is crazy powerful." I agreed.

The next secret one of my fathers taught me was when I was on Olympus in my dads palace. He brought me to the living room and told me "Percy, son, I am going to tell you something, you have inherited an ancient power I swore that I would never use. I had hoped none of my children would inherit it, but you are the first one to do so." I was curious and he said "You have the power king's speech." I looked at him and asked "What is it?" He sighed and said "Because I am the king of the gods I received this. It is a power that I never wanted any of my children to have because of my fatal flaw. Myself and my children have arrogance and the hunger for power. I am glad to say you have neither of those and have recurve X your other father's flaw, loyalty. This has led me to tell you what this is." He finished and said " Aphrodite because of her prowess and seductiveness, she and some of her kin have Charm speak. You my boy have a much older, rarer, and more powerful version. King's speech. The power allows the wielder to give three orders over another living being. Only three times. But if you use it, it is unbreakable and the being you used it on is forced to do the command." I looked at him and said "Dad I wish to wield this power wisely and use it to help Olympus. If you wouldn't mind, may I train with animals?" He nodded and I again used Poseidon's fish subjects to test an overpowered move to control them. It took me two weeks but I was finally able to use my words to force my will over any other being. I told my father and he said "I wish for you to try it on me. Make me bow to you with your words." I nodded and in my mind I activated king's speech. A blue aura encased me and I said "Bow to your son!" I noticed when I used king's speech my voice tightened and made me sound Regal. I saw the king of gods fight against it but he failed and a faint blue light overtook him and he bowed to an eleven year old at the time.

The final secret one of my fathers taught me was Hades. It was a few months ago on the day I beat Achilles for the first time. My dad called me to his throne room in his palace so I knew it was serious. I walked in and said "Dad, why did you summon me today to your throne room." He looked over at his wife and said "My queen and guards leave us." The guards followed diligently but Persephone didn't at first. He gave her a look that told her that she should leave and she huffed and left. Once we were alone he got off his throne and walked over to me. The ruler of the underworld smiled at me and gave me a hug. I happily accepted it. It was nice but his body was cold. He broke away and said "Son, I want to first congratulate you on your first win against Achilles and the original Perseus. You are now on the level of the greatest swordsman to ever live. You are also a master at practically all weapons ranging from throwing knives to hand to hand to chains." I nodded and said "It is only thanks to my great fathers and the training you guys have given me personally." He smiled and said "Now Percy, what I really wanted to talk about is this, being a son of Hades, when I was in mortal form I loved your mother very much. The more a God loved a mortal the stronger the demigod is. Because my brothers and I held true love for your mother, you received every power of us. There is one specific power you received from me that may prove extremely useful. As you have found, you can tell when mortals are close to death, because of their spirit. But what you don't know, is you can actually contact and control spirits of living beings." I looked at him and asked "What does that mean and why would it be useful?" He laughed and said "When I was young I swore on the Styx not to use it because the council told me that it would be too powerful. Percy, if you contact a being's spirit you can get the body to do it. If you can break the spirit you kill the person, if you want their lost leg, you get their spirit to get their body to heal against it's own limits. This power has the ability to kill or bring back from the dead. I looked at him and asked "What do you mean?" He shook his head and said "When a person dies their spirit leaves their body and within five minutes Hermes takes them to the DOA. Even though you have the Stygian iron throwing knives I gave you that send their souls immediately there all other souls have to be brought there. But, if you can take their spirit and use your power to control it, you can put the spirit back in the body brining them back to life."

I nodded and then three flashes appeared. They spoke as one "Perseus Jackson, though we can see all in the present you are the only mortal of who we are unable to see the future of or the extent of your power. Yes this power from Hades is Amazing but we tell you you are only allowed to ever bring two beings back to life. That is the most we will allow. The reason we say this, is if you do any more, you will break the balance of life and you will have to sacrifice your or another life in turn." They flashed away and I looked at my dad and he smiled and said "Well shit! That is great! You are able to revive two beings. They told me I was allowed to revive one ever." I looked at him and said "So how do I practice this?" He summoned a blade and rolled up his punk jeans and made a deep gash on his calf I ran to it and was about to put nectar on it but he stopped me and said "No use your power and make my spirit heal my body." I nodded and thought deeply. I focused on my father and saw a perfectly fine black version of him and I heard a voice and could tell it was his godly soul. He spoke in my head "So Perseus, you are my mortal world's son. Cool" I said back in my head "I am learning to control spirits, so heal him." I heard a laugh and he remarked "Yeah right I am not going to heal his body for free, it takes almost a tenth of my power so you have to trade something." I thought for a second and said "Amphitrite was forced to teach me how to cook. If you do it, I will sacrifice an entire meal I make from scratch to you bodies soul well I mean you." He nodded and said "deal" I looked back to my dad and both of us looked on in surprise as the wound healed it's self. He grinned and looked at me and said "It used to take me thirty minutes to convince a spirit to use one percent of their power, you convinced my stubborn spirit in thirty seconds." I nodded and asked "How much power does food sacrifice give a spirit?" He looked at me and said "It restores them to full then gives them one hundred and twenty percent power for a day. But for gods it only gives us one percent more power." I nodded and said "I told him I would personally make and sacrifice a hole meal to your soul." He grinned then asked "Wait son you can cook?" I nodded and said "Poseidon told me I had to learn something from his wife so I chose cooking so every Friday I learn how to cook. Right now I am a first rate chef. She told me I would rival that of a chef from a five star restaurant. And for my birthday a couple months ago she gave me a present. It was a full sized modern professional kitchen in my bedroom you guys made for me. And the fridge and pantry are always stocked with the highest grade ingredients because of an enchantment she put on them." He looked surprised and said "I can see why he or I accepted. And how does a full kitchen fit in your room?" I laughed and said "You haven't seen it yet have you dad?" He shook his head and I replied "It is massive."

Back to present.

I stood up and looked in the mirror. I was in the boxers my drawer always magically had in my size. I was about five foot five and had and impressive eight pack from the intense training from my father's and the strict diet Amphitrite put me on. I had scars all over my body from sparring mister battles and my least favorite Gabe. I actually got over the scars a few months ago when Artemis told me "scars show the history of a hero. And they do kinda look good on you boy" I took her words to heart and have gotten used to my battered skin. I was extremely fit but my most predominate features would have to be my characteristics. I had raven hair that was unruly and could not be held down with a tub of gel or even glue as I found when I fell asleep in camp during a song a long. I guess the Stolls really did get me back for the arrows in their asses.

Beneath that I had a strong jaw thin lips pearl whit teeth that Annabeth told me would blind Apollo. The final parts of me are my favorite. From Zeus I got an electric blue eye that looked wise and challenging. From Hades my skin was pale no matter how much sun I get. And from Poseidon I got two things. No matter how much cologne I used or what smelling soap I wore I smelt like the sea. The other was my Sea green eye, it showed my joy and pain and it looked playful but showed my emotions. I remember being told by my dad when I beat Triton in a battle of water powers and swords my eye looked like a hurricane that whenever I fight the green disappears and becomes the color of raging sea and storms. I laughed it off but I guess it looks threatening that my eyes change with my mood.

When I was at camp once Chiron had to remind me that nature reacts to my emotions. I was one among three others who it has ever happened to. For Zeus tornadoes, thunder, and lightning appear when he gets mad. When Poseidon is mad, there are storms, floods, and earthquakes. Also if he gets mad near water it changes form, like it can evaporate,freeze, or melt. If Triton gets mad under or near water it boils. It is funny though because weather can change with how severe each emotion is, like when I found the Stolls painted Apollos cabin silver and his sister's gold, I accidentally caused a hurricane over camp all the way to New York I wasn't even mad but there was lighting and it kept shooting at the Hermes cabin. It didn't stop until Hermes came down from Olympus and said the council told me to shut up because I was so loud. I was immediately embarrassed and it dissipated in seconds.

I walked to my kitchen and remembered what I told Hades' soul a while back so I made blue apple cinnamon waffles from scratch with apple butter and some blue berries and strawberries. I put it on a paper plate and walked over to my fire place. Yeah when my dad found out my other dad's wife got to give me stuff pertaining to my bedroom he gave me a fire place. The fire was warm and I smiled as the black fire from literal hell was crackling eternally in the fire place. Yea I was spoiled. I tossed the plate of food in and poured son freshly squeezed by yours truly orange juice into the fire and prayed saying Hades' soul, thank you for letting me practice my powers with your immortal body. It went up in flames and there was a delicious smell in the air. I went to go cook my health weight watching diet my dad's wife set up for me when I turned to see a grinning Hades in Iris message. He nodded and said happily, "Di immortales son! You must be one hell of a cook, my spirit just told me he got that sacrifice and it is the most delicious food he had ever been sacrificed and that it brought it up to one hundred and fifty percent." I grinned and said "Thanks." He looked at me surprise in his eyes and said "Percy that meal brought him to one hundred and fifty percent power, godly food like ambrosia and nectar can only bring a spirit to one hundred and forty percent." I looked at him and said "I didn't know I was that good. I just cook when I'm bored." He shook his head and said "Kid you could rival to Hestia if you keep that up. Out of my fire place stepped a twelve year old girl who made me feel cozy and safe. She exclaimed "Take that back stupid brother."

I swung around and said while bowing "Lady Hestia!" She motioned for me to stand but Hades didn't say anything he just grinned. She blushed gold and said "Hades if you are so confident in your son I will have a cooking competition today and we will have the Olympians be the taste testers. If Percy wins I will give him my blessing, but if he loses he has to sacrifice me half his food every day for a year." Hades' Jaw dropped he looked at me and said "Son this is not a suggestion. You accept this or you will be the biggest idiot I have met." I looked at her and asked "Why is your blessing so good?" She looked down and put her hand to her head and Hades said "She is the oldest child of Kronos and never given anyone her blessing. You will get wings of fire, be fireproof, be able to control fire, and summon home cooked food. You would be foolish not to beg for this chance." I looked at her and bowed I humbly accept your challenge Lady Hestia. Do one of you think that we can get Iris to send a message on a big screen to camp?" She laughed kindly and said "I will try to convince her and that is a great idea. I will tell the Olympians soon, I am sure all of them would love to watch this. Meet me at the throne room by five and bring any cooking knives I will bring any ingredients and other tools you could possibly need."

With that she disappeared and my dad said "Do your best son. If you win you will be very happy she offered." I nodded and said "I am going to go tell Chiron I have a cooking battle later. By dad love you." We smiled and he whipped his hand through the mist. I opened the door and I appeared on the porch of the Poseidon Cabin. I looked around and camp looked abandoned. I looked at my watch and saw it was time for breakfast. I walked to the dining pavilion but to my surprise no one was there. I was about to run to the big house when I heard a lot of voices yell "Happy Birthday Percy!" I jumped as I was surprised and turned to find all of camp and all of the hunters there. Both had grown. Now there were about eighty five campers and forty hunters. I smiled and said "Is that today?" Annabeth and Grover came over and hugged me. They had both grown to be like siblings to me and I trusted them with everything. Well most things. I had not told anyone about all of my powers. I told some things to Chiron but no one knew everything I did when I disappear every week. Chiron and I just tell everyone I do special training because of my parents which is kind of true.

I walked over to Chiron and hugged him saying "I have a battle in the Olympian Throne room tonight!" Everyone looked at me with big eyes and tried to ask questions. I just gave them a crooked grin and said "I will go to Olympus and will fight for something very important." Everyone was extremely curious. I just shrugged as my reply and looked at Chiron and said "I am completely done with my training Chiron, I have the "go ahead" to come back to camp full time!" He looked at me and said "That is great news Percy." I nodded and was surprised when the two gods present walked up to me and Artemis demanded "What the Zeus are you talking about a battle on Olympus." I just grinned and winked at Her and said "You guys have to be patient. I think my dad is going to convince Iris to stream it to camp. I would love to have you guys watch!"

I paled and looked for Someone and when I found her I practically screamed "I need your help" everyone was confused and Nyssa just looked at me and said "Sure Percy wadya need?" I grinned and said I really need to use your forge or I am going to lose tonight in the battle." She laughed and said "You can use it whenever you need Percy. I hate to say it but you are a better blacksmith than me and you always clean my forge to where it looks brand new when you are done so go ahead." I smiled and gave her a quick hug and gave her a hug and went to run off.

I was stopped when someone called my name "PERSEUS JACKSON!!! Come back here. It is your birthday and if you don't eat at least one part of this cake I will castrate you with my electrocute you with my spear. Annabeth forced me to help her bake it for two hole hours!" I turned and saw an expectant camp and realized I had a few hours so I could spend time with my friends. I turned and saw an angry daughter of Ares holding her spear. At first she absolutely hated me but after her seeing how much stronger I was than her and realizing I didn't get offended when she tried to make jokes about or at me she gave up and over time we grew to be mutual friends and respect each other. I turned and scratched the back of my head I walked back to the pavilion and said "Sorry Clarisse. Now everyone, Lets eat some cake!!"

They all cheered and I walked over and sat down. I decided that I wanted to test my powers so I reached out and felt a pull in my gut and focused. I have never used my connection to water this much. I controlled everyone and made everyone sit down. There were screams and I just walked to the massive blue cake and heard Artemis scream "What the hell is this and why isn't Percy affected?" I picked up a piece of cake on a plate and looked around and laughed internally but on the outside I said innocently "What do you mean lady Artemis affected by what?" I took a bite of cake and released all of their muscles. I walked over to Chiron and handed him a plate I grabbed and said "How was that mentor?" He looked at me quizzically then grabbed the cake and raised an eyebrow and it clicked what I meant and he let out a billowing laugh and threw his head back. Artemis marched over to him and said "Chiron why are you laughing do you know who did this? Do you know what fight is going to happen in the throne room?" Her questions were like a Gatling gun on rapid fire. He grinned and said "no, I have no clue about this battle. And to the reason I am laughing is Percy told me an inside Joke and it was hilarious."

I was happy Chiron hadn't told her but she turned to me and rolled her eyes she walked away and when she was almost out of earshot I heard her whisper "Happy birthday Percy." I dropped my cake by accident and Chiron grabbed my shoulder and said "Percy are you ok you haven't moved the past like two minutes my boy." I grinned like I had won the lottery, because I guess in the terms of being a male I had. Artemis didn't completely hate me. Woohoo! I looked to Chiron and motioned for him to come closer. When he did I whispered in his ear "I am having a cooking battle with Hestia. She was really arrogant but the thing is I don't have any cooking knives except some cheap dollar store ones I bought because I am broke." He looked at me and said "Gods alive! Percy you will get destroyed in this battle if you fight!" Everyone turned to him and he face palmed as he realized everyone heard. I laughed as I heard Artemis scream in the background "Aha you do know." I laughed and yelled back "He won't tell you, you will find out tonight." I heard he make a noise along the lines of "Huuff!"

When my birthday celebration was over I headed to the Hephaestus cabin and found a machine that allowed me to make Iris messages. I threw in a drachma and said "Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows, show me Hephaestus." I heard the skype noise and a click. When I saw the oil and grease covered god I bowed. I wasn't expecting it when he said "Percy Jackson, I was waiting for you to call." I looked at him and asked "What do you mean my lord?" He grinned and said "You use the forge so much and have mastered the craft of my domain. I can feel how great your skills are. And call me Hephaestus, please." I smiled and said "So Hephaestus, why were you waiting for a call?" He looked at me and looked confused "weren't you wanting your own forge? I was going to give you one." I looked at him and said "I thank you for that and however much I would love to have my own forge, there is another favor I ask of you."he looked at me and said "Well I will give you a forge just tell me where. And what is the favor." I grinned and said "The best cooking knife I can afford is one so blunt it can't cut butter half of the time and I am in a cooking battle with Hestia and was wanting your help." He looked at me and grinned and said "Since it is your birthday I will personally make them. I am bored today anyway. One sec." He waved his hand threw the mist then I saw a flash.

I turned to see the god of forge in front of me. He was a massive man. I said "Hello Hephaestus. Why did you appear in person?" He grinned and said "I said I was gonna give you a forge didn't I?" I smiled back and he said "Where do you want it?" I thought for a minute and said "You probably won't be able to do it but would you follow me?" He laughed and said "I can do anything." I nodded and opened the door to my room and his eyes bugged out. He looked at me and said "Holy Zeus you have a magic pocket dimension bedroom!" He walked in through the door and I felt my mother come through me as I scolded the god"Shoes mister! I don't want you tracking dirt in my home." He looked at me then down then said quietly "Sorry." He put his shoes on my shoe rack and I did the same. I gave him the tour of the bedroom and bathroom and he said "you have a sweet crib Percy I definitely need something like this. And If you want it here then that is easy." He snapped his finger and his clothes changed and his shirt said "Hephaestus remodeling .co" I laughed and he took out a hammer he reeled back and hit the wall I was about to scream but was shocked to see the part of the wall he hit had a miniature garage door with a hammer on it. He snapped into his other clothes and his hands started fidgeting. He grinned and said "your craftsman paradise."

I was confused until he pressed a button and the door lifted. I gasped and as I looked around the ware house I was overjoyed to find every type of tool and machine needed for anything I ever needed. Hell I could make a knife and an outdoor seating system by taking ten steps from bed. He pointed at one corner and said "These will make any form of mortal wood or metal you could ever need." I ran to him and gave him a hug shocking him and said "Thank you so much. I will make so many different masterpieces. Especially since the Cyclopes don't want me using their forge after I got better than all of them." He got out of his shock and patted me on the head. He looked at me and said "If I didn't know better I would think you were my own son. You know what?" He started to chant and I gasped as I realized what he was doing.

"You just received my blessing. This combined with your own skill will allow you to better your work to help camp. My blessing allows you to know what every type of metal is and the best way to make thing. Also you will know how to work all machines and can create things with more ease. Also, traps. You will know how to make and avoid traps." The last one I saw an evil glint in his eyes. I looked at myself and asked him "Hephaestus, I am extremely thankful to you but I thought a blessing changed a part of my body." He grinned and made a ball of fire and brought it next to me. I didn't feel it almost. He grinned and said "Your skin is more sensitive, stronger and twice as resistant to flames." I thanked him again but he said "You have made so many creations already I am impressed you deserve my blessing and besides, I hand out my blessing left and right. Do you know how many mortals work on machines now a days?" I grinned and he said "Back to business, go choose a metal." I looked at the metals and thought for a second and replied"Can I use a metal that isn't from here?" He nodded and I summoned some must from the air and used another drachma.

A few seconds later I saw him and said quickly "Dad I am going into a cooking battle with Hestia but don't have a knife. Do you think you could get me any type of under sea metal to use for Hephaestus to make a specialty knife?" He looked at me shocked for a second and said "See what good her training did for you. If you tell my wife how thankful you are I will get you some amazing metal I have had for centuries and know you will love." I grinned and said could you bring her in?" He nodded and shouted guard go get your queen and tell her I need her in the throne room. Thirty seconds later she flashed onto the throne next to me and I bowed. And said "I know this long overdue and I have forgotten to say it but you Hera and Persephone have all became like step moms to me, but you have actually been the most kind and even taught me a skill that had helped me immensely the past year and I would like to say from the bottom of my heart thank you for everything you have done for me. I know it was hard to get over the fact I am a son of a woman and Poseidon and you weren't that woman by thank you." She smiled sweetly and I thought I saw a tear and she said "You are welcome and I am glad to tell you I have came to see you as some type of son also." I stood and smiled wildly and my dad nodes winking snapping making a hunk of metal appear behind the mist and said "Bye Percy I love you son."

Hephaestus who was on the other side of the shop walked over and looked at me and I picked up the heavy piece if metal and realized it was the size of a Great Dane. I looked at Hephaestus and his eyes were the size of saucers. He grabbed the piece and said "Oh my gods, oh gods. Percy this is Ancient black water Atlantean steal. I had not been seen for millennia. I thought there wasn't any left!" I looked at it and said if you make one knife and dagger you can have half of it." I said it like it didn't matter but from his reaction it was like he got the good part of the deal. He put the massive hunk on the table and shook my hand violently. "Deal. You have no clue how much I have wanted to work a piece of metal like this. Thank you so much." I nodded and he immediately went to work.

With and intense flame he cut the metal in half and snapped making it disappear. He went back to working and cut it in half again and took one Half over to another table and cut that in half. With that done he turned on the forge. Once it was glowing like the sun he took both pieces in his bare hands and put them in. I watched as he skillfully formed two knives one looked formed as a fourteen inch dagger, the second was the thin cooking knife. After what seemed like hours of folding and hammering on the anvil he dunked both in the oil and grinned as he pulled them out. Both were full tang and a deep sea green and blackish. I could tell the dagger would be wicked but what took my breath away was the thin cooking knife. It was full tang ten inches. The blade was six inches but what was spectacular was the artistry in the metal. I hadn't noticed when he made it, but the blade was Damascus steel. He walked over and for the dagger he made the handle a clear stained cherry wood which was flawless and made me want to test it immediately. But the cooking knife he had put a red stained mahogany to match my bow and it matched the green and black swirls in the blade perfectly. He heated them and stamped two with stamps he summoned out of thin air. I read the and on both they said "Olympic Grade by:Hephaestus" but on the cooking knife he muttered something and a red hammer appeared on the opposite side I was confused but then I saw it was sharp. So sharp the bare eye couldn't see the edge. He sharpened the dagger and then went to the leather station.

I was completely blown away by his work. After waiting he handed me the two blades in sheathes. The dagger was in a cow hide leather sheath that droned perfectly and clipped to my side. Then he handed me the cooking knife but it didn't have a sheath but he said "I enchanted this blade to always be sharp as possible, it is one hundred thousandths of an inch. It is also enchanted to never cut you if you accidentally slice yourself because if you got hit with this you would lose a hand. I hope you like it." I grabbed it and I felt like I was ready to take on Hestia. I hugged him and said "Be in the throne room by five if you would like to watch. I would be honored to use this to cook for the Olympians." He nodded and said "You might want to get ready, it is four right now." I looked at my watch and said "oh jeez! See you soon!" He grinned and flashed away.

I clipped the dagger to my back and put the cooking knife in a protective box. I walked out to camp and saw Chiron and everyone looking for me. I ran up and said "Hey what's up?" He smiled and said "I thought you had left already" I shook my head and said "No I was with Hephaestus making these." I pulled both knives out. Everyone gasped and I saw Artemis walking to me. I closed the cooking knife box and handed it to Chiron and asked "Could you watch this a minute thanks." I walked over to Artemis and asked "Can I ask a favor, can we duel? I want to know my level with my new dagger and you are the best person I have ever seen wield one." I thought I saw a blush for some reason but she turned away and her words didn't speak what I thought I saw when she said "Why would I do you a favor what have you done for me?" I grinned as she stared into me with her beautiful silver eyes. I leaned in and whispered to her "I sent Orion to the fields of punishment because he bragged that you got close to breaking your oath for him multiple times." I could see her face get bright red then she registered what I said and she was fuming "I hated that guy! I only admired his skills! How dare he say that!" She looked at me and said with a smile "I guess I could use some practice." I nodded and she walked to a flat spot of grass and summoned her dual daggers.

I said "No powers, straight daggers." She nodded and I closed my eyes and drew my deadly sharp dagger. I waited for the signal from Chiron and I sunk into a posture ready for anything. I let my head empty and become ready for battle. The second I heard him say "GO!" I closed the distance In an instance. She barely blocked my attack millimeters from her throat. She looked at me with fear and said "Percy your eyes." I grinned and said "I like your eyes too." She blushed and kicked my stomach and sent me flying I landed on my feet and sprinted again. This time she was ready. She was a mixture of Auburn hair and silver knives. Her movements were a blur and she was a flurry a cuts but so was I. I realized that the training from my dads had paid off when I stood toe to toe with the dagger wielding goddess for twenty minutes before she blocked my blade and cut me across the chest deeply. What she didn't realize is I meant for that to happen. I had my dagger in an ice pick grip and the blade was at her throat. I grinned and I let myself slip out of battle mode and she looked into my eyes. She gasped and said "Your eyes changed again what the Hades?" I laughed and said "Don't use his name like that. And yeah Poseidon said my green eye changes when I fight. But the important question is do you yield?" She laughed and it sounded like silk but grinned and she said "Look down." I looked and saw one of her daggers pointed at my man bits and I groaned and said "Damn it is a tie." Her silver eyes glowed at how we had fought and she finally said "I hate to admit it but yes it is a tie." I looked to Chiron and he was in shock. I grabbed the box and said "see you later." Before grinning and leaving.

I waved and said "I have to be on Olympus soon so I'll see you there. I need to go to restore some energy I lost fighting you." She waved and said "You had better win whatever battle this is Percy. I don't want you to tie against me and be beaten not even an hour later." I grinned and ran off to my cabin and walked through the door into my magic bedroom. I grinned as there were now five doors in my room which is slowly growing. I thought to myself "I have twenty five minutes to take a shower. I walked into the bathroom and stripped down and hopped in. I looked at the options and turned the water to sea water then to warm. I relished the feel for a couple minutes before I grabbed the same soap that dad put in the Poseidon cabin. I washed my body and hair and hopped out. I wrapped a towel around my waist and looked around and found my watch. I looked at it and almost screamed because it was four fifty five.

I dropped the watch and ran to the doors. I grabbed the cooking knife box and I opened the one to my dads palace then ran to the front door. I looked around and realized I had no clue where the throne room was. I didn't have time to notice immortals and minor gods gasping and staring at me. I admired the beautiful city then ran straight for the biggest building. I sprinted with all my might shouting "I'm gonna be late!!" I got to a giant set of golden doors and nocked before pushing them open. I stepped in panting and bowed deeply "I am sorry I am late!" To my surprise I heard booms of laughter. When it stopped Zeus said "Raise your head, it is one minute before five son." I stood and looked around at all of the gods.

Each sat in a thirty foot throne except Hades and Hestia and they were all smiling at me except Artemis. And Aphrodite who was staring at me with hungry eyes. Then Artemis asked "Percy I thought you said this was a battle? And why the Hades are you soaking wet and naked!?" I looked down and blushed at my towel clad self and blushed. Zeus turned to Aphrodite and asked "Could you give him some clothes." She broke eye contact with my pecks and snapped making me stand there in a black T-shirt, sea green board shorts, and flip flops. I looked at Artemis and said "To answer your questions lady Artemis, I will be having a cooking battle. Also I was in a towel because after we spared I took a shower. I got our and realized I had only a few minutes to get to Olympus by the time I told Hestia I would be here." She nodded the Apollo grinned and said "Apparently you made quit the ruckus, a deathly pale boy covered in scars running towards the throne room in nothing but a towel screaming about being late." I blushed and fiddled with my thumbs and said "Sorry about that." I was embarrassed but I I looked at Hestia and said "I am ready when you are lady Hestia. She grinned evilly and said "Alright. Hephaestus, go then I will contact Iris." He went down to his human form and changed to his "Hephaestus remodeling co." Uniform. He got out two hammers. He hit the ground with both and two state of the art kitchens appeared. I walked to one and smiled and asked "So what are the rules?"

She grinned and said "We have one hour to make a meal that reminds you of home. Make one for each of the Olympians because they will be the judges." I grinned and said "You can even use your powers of you wish." She looked at me shocked and said "Really?" I nodded and said "Yeah if I can use mine." She nodded still surprised then said "I will be making chicken noodle soup. My most famous and delicious meal." I thought for a second and said "That sounds cool. I will too."I looked at the gods and they looked at me in pure shock and I asked "What? Do you not want chicken noodle soup?" I looked at their faces and Hades said "No one has beaten Hestia ever. To think you would compete with her when making a dish she created would be foolish." I thought for a second ignoring his complaint and looked at the goddess and said "You created Chicken noodle soup? That's awesome!" She looked like I just came from Mars and I said "Have you talked to lady Iris?"

Twenty minutes later we had all of camp watching through an iris message. We got to our ingredients out and I saw all of her things were neat, organized and look to be fresh. I looked down and laughed at the pile of ingredients in front of me. I checked. I had 3 bone-in chicken thighs, pepper, salt, canola oil, a large onion, chopped garlic cloves, celery, medium carrots, bay leaves, fresh thyme, egg noodles, chopped fresh parsley, beef stock, and lemon juice. I looked towards my oldest father and said "I am ready whenever."

For some reason Poseidon had his hands in his face and asked "Percy, why is it that you don't have any chicken broth?" I looked at him then at my ingredient and then said "Because I am making chicken noodle soup?" I swear Athena was about to slap me when I said "O it is my own recipe, it gives it a different flavor." Hestia looked towards me in confusion then Zeus grumbled beneath his breath then said "May your battle begin!" I started boiling water and chopping all the ingredients in record time I could see they were impressed with my knife skills but I just grinned. I looked over at Hestia and stopped. I walked to her to see what she was doing. She set out twelve bowls and put them on a tray. She waved her hand and the ingredients disappeared into the bowls as the classic soup. I smiled as I smelt it and chuckled. I then said "I did say we could use powers." She smiled like she had already won and

I walked back to the water which was almost perfectly boiled.

Once it was the right temperature, I used my power over water to remove any foreign matter and make it among the purest water on earth. I knew it would be delicious because it was Olympian water, but this was and extra step to ensure the highest quality. I then cut the chicken finely with precision and knowledge from practice. I put all of the ingredients in and closed the lid I used my power to make a small vortex in the soup and make sure every possible morale is properly cooked.

While I was cooking my soup and watching it with my powers, I was watching and listening to the reactions of the Olympian council. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Dionysus all sat in food ecstasy. I could tell it was delicious but I wanted to prove myself and Hades right. I felt it stopped the soup come to perfection and I took out a ladle and fourteen bowls.

After playing the soup I took them and gave them to each Olympian, my oldest father and my opponent. Each one looked at my soup and I said "Please enjoy."

I waited and no one moved. I looked and asked "What is wrong?" They looked at me except Hestia and Hades then Ares said "Kid we just ate the meal of our lifetime and you want us to get rid of the taste with this stuff you made?" I looked towards each of my two Olympian fathers but they didn't make eye contact. I looked at Hades and he said "I will sure as my name eat it, thank you son for the meal." He took a long sip and to the surprise of the thirteen gods and goddesses watching, the lord of the dead and the underworld smiled.

I grinned as he gulped it down. He looked at me and said "That was infinitely better than my wife's! Hahaha if you weren't a my son I would kill you and make you my personal chef!" He seemed excited but I was just confused. "thanks?... Dad" he laughed which surprised us even more and put the bowl down and hugged me.

Hestia looked at what I had given her and shrugged and took a sip. Her eyes lit up like a fire and she stomped over to me "How the Hades did you make it taste like this?! It is supposed to be my recipe but this is incredible!" I bowed and said "Thank you lady Hesti-ow!" She slapped me upside the head and said "Don't bow I asked how did you make it?!" I handed her a notebook from my back pocket and said "I have a kitchen in my bedroom thanks to lady Amphitrite and I tried a ton of recipes. The ones I like the best are in there." She snatched the book and started flipping through pages while tapping her foot. She stopped at a page and slammed it. "I have never seen any of these!" I grinned and said "They are all invented by yours truly." She looked on in disbelief then I shocked her again and said "If you would like I could let you have that, I already have all of them memorized.". The book disappeared in flame and she blushed and said "T-t-thanks." I turned away from the hearth goddess who was happily slurping on my soup to the council who were shocked and Zeus said "I for one, will be trying it son." He took a sip and then downed it. His action was probably the most undignified the council had seen but he slammed his bowl and said loudly "That was exquisite! Somehow you managed to cook something better than God food!" I blushed and the other gods in the room had similar reactions.

At this point Hestia was fuming and started pacing in her nine year old form cussing at me in Ancient Greek under her breath. When they had all finished they all were pleased but also looked shocked. My fathers were smiling like idiots and Zeus said "We will now judge. All in favor for Hestia stand up. All in favor for my son remain seated.

Dionysus, Hera, Demeter, Ares and Apollo all stood. Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Hermes all remained seated. I was shocked. The flame grew three times normal size in the hearth and Hestia was as red as a fire truck. I could tell she was pissed but also embarrassed. After a few minute of calming down, she walked over and pulled me into a hug and began to chanting something I didn't understand.

After a few minutes I fell to my knee and a new pair of wings grew. On my back, just above the waist, I had a pair of magnificent flame wings. I stood and Hestia smiled I turned to the council and bowed. I raised my head and turned to my dad I gave him a cheeky smile and two thumbs up and he laughed.

I looked at the screen of the IM and saw camp half blood shocked frozen. I laughed then turned to the council and said "Thank you for trying and enjoying my meal." They were silent and I noticed my wings. Apollo looked at them and asked "Dude, why are they so low? Usually they are higher up." I began to panic but Chiron saved me back at camp and said "Perhaps lord Apollo, they are different for young Percy because the wing he was blessed with were those of fire and had to be farther from his heart because his main element is water." He nodded then I heard a twelve year old girl laugh in the background and said "Or he is a seaweed brain and Hestia didn't want what small amount is left up there to be burnt." This elicited laughs from everyone including the gods and I just blushed hiding my face. Loudly my father spoke "Hephaestus clean this up. Congrats son. If no one has any further discussion, council dismissed!" We all nodded and I went to the throne room door and went to my "Magic pocket dimension bedroom" as Hephaestus calls it to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter four

**I really hate I did this... I'm sorry guys I haven't updated in a long time... I had about thirty thousand words in new chapters for this story and I went on a camping trip. when I got back every single thing was gone so I had to rewrite from scratch. hope you enjoy sorry again.**

* * *

 **Time skip almost a year**

I haven't seen her, not for a long time. She has been across the country hunting monsters with her hunters and Zoe, whereas I have sitting doing nothing but going over stuff that I already know. I won't admit it but Annabeth is really good at teaching just like the rest of the Athena cabin. They made me read over two hundred books after I asked for their help in my academics.

I have been going to school at Yancy and am so relieved I only have one year left for me to graduate high school. Because they tutored me so well, I just finished my junior year of high school. Yes I am only twelve turning thirteen at the end of the summer but I am top of my class and the state, that is except other Athena kids peppered around the state. There are about seven in New York. I have a weighted 5.0 GPA and already have been accepted to Columbia University. I got a full ride after I started selling ideas I had while working in my workshop from Hephaestus and sold them to a guy named Steve Jobs. After I sold him an A.I I programmed to try and get my laptop to buy Pizza but turned out artificial intelligence, he contacted me and said he would pay for me to go to college up to a doctorate if I worked for him after college. I agreed immediately because he paid me enough to buy a mansion for Siri but I jut call her Gideon as a joke after I read some of Mr. D's comic books.

Speaking of my magic pocket dimension bedroom or as it is no called the Percy Cave (Thanks Apollo for that one) I now have numerous doors, previously I only had one to each of my fathers' domains or palaces and my workshop, but now I have ones that are like rooms. So now I have a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom with hell fireplace next to the four original doors and then a hallway of doors each labeled. I received these doors after Zeus decided to brag I had a pocket dimension house to every immortal on Olympus, so whenever I do a favor like saving a quest, killing a monster, retrieving something, helping a god in any way, or for holiday gifts. Oddly enough we still celebrate Christmas so I received a ton of cool new things. From Apollo, I got multiple things, an archery range, a mini hospital room, and a music room. He gave me his blessing when I saved two of his sons when they were trying to escape some cyclopses and get to camp. This gave me knowledge on medicine and how the body works and responds. He also taught me some healing magic. His blessing also increased my already amazing skill with a bow and arrow to the point the only person in camp I haven't beaten was Chiron. I got a tech and mail room from Hermes when he found out I was going to work for Apple because he said with a wink "So I get early releases of all products you make first right" it is kind of like my workshop warehouse except it is filled to the brim with wires computers and things I can use to invent new tech and it has a mailbox that has a ten second delivery to and from my room.

Mr. D even though he never calls me by name, I found a new room Christmas morning from him and it had a red bow that said "Merry Christmas little half-bro. Wait a couple years or dad will kill me." I was confused until I walked down the spiral steps to find a massive wine cellar with thousands of bottles to choose from. It had everything from 1600-today and flavors so wild I couldn't even pronounce them. I was surprised, to say the least, but that wasn't it. Athena gave me a magic expansive library with any book I want I just have to think of the book and go to where it would be. I spend lots of time in there during school because it allows me to learn and not need to focus on school. Right now I am studying things decades ahead of the level I am at right now in school, the reason for this is there was an enchantment in the library where you read twice as fast as normal allowing you to gain lots of knowledge in a small amount of time.

Nike gave me a mini casino that I used to gamble the money I have gotten for selling my gadgets and technology. I do not just sell to mortals, Hephaestus has actually bought some of my plans there are two sections of payment, one for drachmas, one for American money. I currently have twelve million dollars in my bank account that my dad (Hades) owns. for me to trust him with my money is for the best because as a god of riches he should do well with banking... yeah also I have four hundred fifty-two drachma. A drachma is about two hundred dollars but can be used only in my mythological society. But even better than that she gave me a pair of dark sea blue Nike trainers that wash themselves grow to my size and are always the newest style the brand has.

Ares even though he dislikes me he gave me an arena with self-repairing dummies and a personal gym. Demeter gave me a divine garden with a luscious forest next to it I hunt deer, rabbit, and other game in. Hera though doesn't like most demigods especially those who are sons of Zeus excepts me as a good person now because I punched my Latin teacher in the face when I found him cheating on his wife with a senior student after class. Hecate taught me to make potions and allowed me to be unaffected by the mist and taught me how to control the mist. I could probably rival her at this point because I have used the mist so much in school. Hephaestus gave me a mustang boss 302 that he told me was mine if I wanted it and if I fixed it up to drive. I quickly accepted it and completely redid the interior and the engine. She purrs now and has a high tech interior with more advanced components than some cars on the market today. I decided to put brown leather bucket seats and an eight inch touch screen display for playing music.

For my thirteenth birthday, Poseidon gave me an Olympic-sized swimming pool, and you probably imagined a pool from the Olympic games, right? Well no. I mean Olympian god swimming pool. This thing was crystal clear pure sea-green bluish water that is the size of a small lake. I use it to clear my head usually.

Zeus gave me a flying arena to learn to fly with and without my wings and fight at the same time. Hestia told me that because I was the only one ever to receive her blessing she might as well spoil me so she gave me a massive castle dining hall to hold parties and it can hold three hundred people sitting down and has a nice stage in the front. There is always a stock of a cooked feast with drinks ranging from fine wine to rum and for minors like me blue coca cola to mountain dew. She also gave me enchanted duvet covers that are always the perfect temperature and clean themselves if anything spills.

Because I just finished school all I had to do is get to camp. Everything I own I put in my "cave" and I use that as dorms to stay in for school.

I walked out to my school courtyard and checked to see if anyone was there. I could not sense anyone with my eyes, ears, or magic so I let my flame wings come out and in one fowl (HAHA bird pun) sweep, I burst through the sound barrier flying at speeds that would kill mortals and appeared above camp. I looked down and my smile vanished when I saw that the magic barrier was gone and two massive celestial bronze bulls were charging towards camp. I soared in tight circles and dove down whilst grabbing the front bull's horns. He billowed a plume of smoke and sent waves of fire that would have melted me down to a puddle of Percy if I couldn't control and resist fire. The bull seemed confused at first but was shocked out of that as I ripped the head from its shoulders and he disappeared into a golden dust in the wind. I looked at the next bull and almost laughed when I shot it a death glare and the robot recoiled. I looked back to see three injured campers and Chiron was nowhere to be seen.

I launched a powerful kick to the bronze bulls side knocking him to the side a few yards and leaving a massive dent in his side. I grinned and focussed on my power over the hearth, I raised a hand and my gut tightened, as the red-eyed bull charged I snapped my eyes open and a plume of fire leaped from my palm melting the mechanic bull into a puddle of nothing. I grinned at the success and the bronze stain in the grass and turned and rushed to the downed campers. I saw Michael and he took Will while I took two campers I didn't know. Both my hands glowed as I put one on each injury healing it completely. The two looked in shock as the no longer had bull horn punctures in their abdomens. I turned to Michael Yew the head of the Apollo cabin with a jaw on the ground. He had fixed up Will Solace and was looking at me in wonder and asked questions in rapid succession.

"Percy, when did you get back? How have you been? How was school? HOW can you heal like a son of Apollo? What Have you missed?" I smiled and replied "two minutes ago, good, boring, your dad taught me, and a lot apparently." he nodded and replied while swiftly walking towards the big house "You need to talk to Mr. D, ASAP" I nodded and we silently walked to the porch of the three-story big house and were met with the god of wine and madness. "Hello Mr.D, hope you have been well. Thank you for the gift by the way. And what did we need to talk about?"

"Chiron was kicked out of camp because someone poisoned Thalia's tree and dad blamed him because he is the son of Kronos. Clarissa La Ruru whatever went on a quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece in the Sea of Monsters, AKA the Bermuda Triangle. She went on a World War II warship with zombies two weeks ago but hasn't been heard from in seven days. And the son of Hermes Luke went missing after the tree was poisoned. And you are welcome. I suggest trying some basic grape to start off when you do try some." He finished and I just sat in shock for a minute before walking to the middle of camp before blasting down the coast and out into the mid-Atlantic. I flew for a few minutes at pratically light speed looking everywhere before I came upon an island with many ships and found one WWII warship and decided that the crew and Clarisse would be here.

I landed on the dock with a loud smash but luckily no one was there so I was fine. I walked up the dock to the spa resort like thing and looked around and thought "Why so many ships and no people?" I continued to walk and saw numerous beautiful marble buildings that Annabeth would have fawned over but ignored them in search for the missing crew and Clarisse. I came upon a square of shops and different places full of females. There were a couple hundred girls inside of them enjoying themselves acting like normal people. I rotated in a circle questioning where I was and saw I was the only male in the entire place.

Though everyone was looking and acting normally I felt eyes boring into my back when I wasn't looking at them. I was highly confused but decided to push on towards a head building that said visitor's center. I walked in unsuspectingly and silently saw Clarisse and two girls talking. They were both Puerto Rican but one had lighter hair and bluish eyes whereas the younger girl had dark hair and eyes. the older looked about fifteen and the girl I assume is her sister looked probably thirteen like me. I hid behind a large circular column and listened to their conversation.

"So Clarisse, you have been here a week and witnessed our magic and we wish for you to join us in our Paradise of Circe's island." I almost fell out of the shadow I was hiding in and continued to listen to them talk "Yeah, Hylla is right, if you stay here you can learn magic and gain knowledge higher than any other demigod ever." I was biting my nails but heard her reply " I really wish I could but I have a quest to save my camp and it is time sensitive, so if you could take me to my crew..." the older of the two sisters frowned and said "Reyna the rope," it was at this point when I cleared my throat and said " Well ladies it was nice knowing you for such little time but Clarisse is coming with me to retrieve the fleece."

The older girl let out a growl but was stopped with Clarisse's fist to her stomach. I kicked Reyna's legs out from underneath her and said " C'mon Let's go!"

She nodded and we took off at a sprint towards the creaky old warship. As we got onto the boat I smiled and raised both of my hands. I felt a connection to the sea and felt it pulling at me. when I did I tugged back and opened my eyes to an extremely surprised Clarisse and the ropes and anchor all working on their own, the ship started up as if there were ghosts controlling it. I smiled as I felt the boat and I connect. I told the sea where I wanted to go and we lurched forwards at speeds much faster than what the old warship ever could the island was sinking into the distance we finally looked at each other and Clarisse put her arms across her chest.

"I guess you kinda saved my ass back there prissy, thanks, I guess." I nodded my head and replied "so we should reach Polyphemus' island in abut a week." she nodded and I said "Put these in your ears now or we will both not make it.' she looked at me skeptically but reluctantly put them in her ears once she saw me put my own beeswax ear plugs in. Once she was done I screamed "Can you hear me?" at the top of my lungs she couldn't hear me speak so I nodded and we sat like this for five minutes before another island came into view. I smiled as I saw three different female birds far off in the distance.

After a few more minutes I saw the three start to morph into three people, Artemis, Sally, and Poseidon. I wasn't sure why for the first one but I grinned at Clarisse's shocked face as she began to stand up and walk towards the edge of the ship. I grabbed onto her arm and she looked at me with sad eyes and I just shook my head. The brunette looked at the group then back to me and seemed to realize what I was signaling and sat back down with a tear rolling down her face. I was confused then realized she probably saw some people that mattered to her like Sally for me who is dead. After the island of the sirens was gone I took out the ear plugs and Clarisse mimicked me.

"What was that and why did they change into the people I hold closest to me?" I looked at her for a second then blushed realizing Artemis was one of the people I find dearest in my heart. I shook my head then responded "That was the island of the sirens. We should not see anything for the next few days. But keep your guard up for any air or sea threats."

time skip three days

We had been sailing and doing nothing but keeping watch and roaming around. We had sparred with shields and spears and I creamed her, she complained so we fought with every weapon she could think of. let's just say I beat her in everything, knives to hand to hand. because we left the zombie crew I had to cook which Clarisse reluctantly admitted I made the best food she had ever eaten. we still have four days but it is getting really boring. This was my last thought before falling asleep. I woke with the sun. I looked down at my watch to see it was a little past six o'clock in the morning. I looked out and almost screamed. In front of me was a small island. But, in the middle of the crescent moon shaped bay was a massive whirlpool. What was more confusing was in the middle of the whirlpool TEETH!?

I looked in horror when it clicked in my head. Charybdis and Scylla were both in front of me. I reached out my hand and tried to turn the ship but we were to close to the six-headed monster and vortex. Somehow my ancient half sister overpowered my water control and our Iron ship was thrown into the stomach of a whirlpool.

With a weak grin, I said loudly as we entered the belly of the beast "Welcome to the entrance of the Sea of Monsters" And with that my vision went black.

* * *

I woke with a pounding head and shakily stood up, I looked around the room to find no lights and just pitch black walls floor to ceiling. I almost panicked when a soft reassuring voice with power spoke from behind me.

"It has been a while Percy, how have you been?" I whirled around to be engulfed in a bone crushing hug from the creator of the universe.

"I have been good Chaos, how are you? Where am I?" The woman with eyes of black and white galaxies smiled back.

"I have been good, watching over my favorite planet. And right now you are unconscious, you have been adrift for four days and Clarisse just reached Polyphemus' island." I gasped in disbelief and put my hand to my head "Is she alright why am I here? I need to go help her!?"

"Percy calm down. I brought you here for two reasons so calm down first, then we can talk." I nodded swiftly and she flashed up a couch and we both sat. "The first thing I wanted to say was when you wake up you will be on the coast of Polyphemus' island, when you wake up you have to save the daughter of Ares, but you can't kill the cyclops because even if he is a monster he is your half brother and if you killed him Poseidon would be angry. Luke will also appear on the island once you obtain the fleece, so be careful he has a cruise ship full of monsters so make sure to stay safe ok?"

I nodded in understanding and she then said "Percy, for the second matter this is a little more personal, legally to mortals you are an orphan staying at camp legally correct?" I nodded and she said "Because of this you need to have parents to adopt you before you can go to college." my eyes widened and I snapped "I don't want mortal parents! I would put them at risk and I definitely don't want to bring anyone new to this mythological world who can't protect themselves."

To my surprise, she smiled and said "I had hoped to hear that from you. Because of that, my friend and I have agreed to pose as mortals and adopt you. We can sign the paperwork and use the mist for any inspections. And I know that you probably don't want anyone to replace Sally, but I would like to make you my son. Not just fake adoption, I will make you my son and give you powers as a creator. this does not mean you will not be your fathers' son, you will just be my son too."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement, my mouth hung open and against my conscious, I let a tear fall and engulfed her in another hug but this held all of the emotions I had bottled up since I ran away from my home and I replied "Thank you I would love to accept... mom." She smiled down at me and wiped the tear away and said "I hope you do well... son." at this moment a red flash appeared and smelt amazing like nothing I had experienced be for. It was as if my mind created the perfect smell and this was it. I looked at who had just flashed in and was thrown aback when he spoke.

"Nice to finally meet you... my new son." I looked at him in confusion then felt emotion, lust, beauty, and power roll off him like waves. He smiled and said "I'm your adoptive dad, Eros. Primordial of Procreation." I looked at him and grinned "Nice to meet you, my new dad." He put out a hand and we high fived. I turned to chaos and she smiled and said "Because we are adopting you he is giving you his blessing and I am making you my son. This will make you inherit the power of creation and rule of galaxies. This power also makes you my heir and gives you the title, creator."

I just stared in awe as some of the most powerful beings in the universe started to chant in a language I don't understand, once they finished Eros sent a red ball of energy towards me while Chaos shot a pitch black ball which seemed like a type of fire of some sorts. As each came in contact with my skin there was an unimaginable pain. As I fell to the ground my vision started to go black and I heard them both speak.

"Good luck Percy I love you, be safe." and "Good luck kid, kill some evil shit, kick ass and take names. But remember to look great while doing it. Because I know there is a little someone my new son fancies." With that, I lost the feeling of pain and saw black.

As I woke I had a bad feeling of salt in my everywhere. I stood and found I was half buried in the sand and ocean water. I jumped in the crystal clear water and was cleaned instantly. I pulled out Riptide and my Hephaestus dagger and I started jogging up the hills and saw a boulder the size of a three-story building over a cavern entrance. I walked up and put my left hand to the boulder. I closed my eyes and used the power I have from Poseidon and Hades over and turned the hundred ton rock into dirt and sand silently grinning like a mad man.

I entered the cave and made a fire in my hand to light up the room. to my surprise, Clarisse was hung up to the roof by a thick roof and there is a boiling pot she is dangling over. The massive cyclops was cutting vegetables mumbling to himself. I almost was disgraced to have the massive idiot as a sibling.

"Hey, dipshit... I think you left the door open."

He whipped around and I grinned to see the Cyclops was still almost completely blind. He picked up a club and snarled. He swung and I dodged easily. He let out a roar trying, again and again, to squish me under the tree sized clobbering tool.

"Who the hell are you!? You smell like a demigod weakling."

"I am nobody, come to take your eye again and save my creew." I said remembering the ninth book of the Odyssey that said Odysseus stabbed him in the eye with a pointy stick blinding him and escaping from the island.

"WHAT! COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" He bellowed while doubling his still slow efforts to swing his weapon. I jumped over his head throwing my dagger and cutting Clarisse down. I grabbed her out of the air before she could fall into the boiling pot and hit the ground in a crouch. I picked up and put my dagger in its sheath on my hip. I slung Clarisse on my back and grinned when I caught sight of the golden sheepskin on his shoulder. I took a normal knife from my wrist and cut the rope holding it to the one eyed idiot.

Running to catch the golden fur I grabbed it and slid between my monster brother's legs. I ran and laughed at the weight of the girl and the fleece being about three hundred pounds on my shoulder I was running about ten times faster than the out of shape monster "chasing" me I broke through to sand on the beaches and almost dropped Clarisse as I noticed the small army waiting on the beach for me. Behind them stood a cruise ship named Princess Andromeda. I let out a grunt at how this would turn out and fished for something in my pocket. I found the small metallic piece and flicked the drachma into the ocean behind the monsters without them noticing.

"Oh Iris goddess of rainbows, show me Dionysus." I felt the coin be accepted by magic and a small screen showed Dionysus in the middle of the council room. All twelve of the gods present looked at me expectantly but I ignored them to look at the Army.

"So Percy... You decided to work with camp huh? You the son of the big three. You are _so_ special, everyone just loves Percy. You are just like those wretched gods. They only care about themselves. the minor gods and children are ignored. All of the gods just look the other way to their children and expect us to love and cherish them? The gods want weapons they can ignore and cast away at a moments notice, but that is not what we are, we are their children. Not tools. Kronos is rising Percy. I will make it happen. We will raze the gods to the ground tearing apart Olympus brick by fucking brick if we must. Hell, I put that poison in Thalia's tree and what did that idiot king do? He blamed Chiron, the one person who would spend eternity in torture and still never betray Olympus. You know how easily the fucking idiots are? I took two of their Symbols of power and they didn't even notice. And to boot, an Olympian took the other one. How does it feel to know the symbols of power of each of your fathers' are in my possession? Hand me the fleece and we won't hurt you."

I let it sink in what he had just said when Zeus boomed "You will do no such thing son of Hermes! Return them at once and we will give you a fair trial rather than just kill you at first sight."

Luke turned around to see the screen displaying the Olympian council. I heard a grunt as I saw an arrow disperse the image. H turned to me and said "I know you can handle us all perfectly fine on you own but you have two things you need to protect, give me the fleece and I will not kill Clarisse, I will make you a Prisoner and you can stay locked up with that Ares scum."

I weighed my options then threw him the gold wool skin.

I was put in cuffs along with Clarisse. My head hung low as I was ushered onto a dingy with Clarisse.

Three weeks later

"Wake up piece of shit!" I heard the nine-foot cyclops say. The past few weeks I had been tortured and beaten relentlessly by almost every monster on board. As a prisoner, you have to fight in an arena for food or water. I fought about six hours then got shoved into a chair in a room and tortured by monsters. I had been scratched and clawed by so many types of poison and bacteria I had started to become immune. I made an agreement with Luke that I take double the amount of torture and Clarisse doesn't have to be tortured. Because she wasn't conscious the first day as a prisoner he wasn't able to protest when I made the deal so she doesn't know it happens.

I turned to the cyclops and he said "We will reach port in an hour." I just smiled wearily. I had only eaten scraps and a glass of water every two days. When he saw my smile he walked up to me and punched me knocking me out.

"Percy..."

"Open your eyes."

I turned to see Clarisse and grinned "Sup war girl?" she frowned at the nickname but said "We need a way to get out of these cuffs." I nodded and thought through all of the ideas in my head and I had no clue. Then out of nowhere, I heard a voice echo in my head.

"Percy... you are my son. you have the power to create literally anything. Even life and if you practice entire galaxies. For now, focus on how to use your powers to escape."

I unlocked myself and turned around to a slack-jawed Clarisse. I smiled innocently and asked "What"

"I am not even going to ask how but good job seaweed brain. And what the fuck is up with you? You look like you just got a makeover when you turned around and your eyes have pupils that look like space."

I shrugged and she said "Unfair!We become prisoners and I look like it whereas you look like a god except for the scars and wounds from fighting for food." I smiled realizing I was now adopted by Eros and Chaos officially.

I walked towards the heavy steel door and with a swift back kick it was broken and I walked out casually. I turned to see a shocked Clarisse and laughed whilst heading to wherever those symbols of power would be.

After a thorough search and hiding from monsters, I decided I should try to check the bank and we went down on the elevator to the almost vacant room. There was a Telkhine and a snake lady behind the counter. I let a throwing knife fly out of my hand hitting the seal dog splitting the back of his skull shattering his brain stem and turning him instantly to dust. I walked up to the Gorgon and leveled Riptide to her throat and smiled evilly and asked "So where is Luke keeping the symbols of power?" she stood hastily and took out a set of keys and took me to a back room at the very end of a long hallway the vault door was so large it probably could have withstood a tank blast.

she entered the key then punched in the code. 314159 I grinned at the math pun and pushed the impressive door open revealing a small room containing a few things. First was Hades' Helm. I took it and put it on, not feeling like carrying it, followed by the trident on my back, and the master bolt in my empty hand. I turned to the fleece and draped it over my shoulder. I turned and Clarisse stated "Badass Perce." I grinned and tripped the Gorgon and closed the vault door.

I indicated for us to move and we started to run.

"My Lord, please wait, I need your help, I am being held captive and they are going to sell me! Please, I am technically your nephew dude HELP!" I stopped and turned to the cell and Clarisse asked what's up Percy?" I turned to the cell and said to her "I found our getaway car- er horse."

I used Riptide and cut through the thick metal bars like butter gaining access to the Pegasus. I smiled and said "I will bust you out, what is your name dude?" he snickered and said "Blackjack's the name boss. In return for your kindness in saving me from Kronos and his goons, I will be your Pegasus til one of us dies. But remember I like doughnuts, Pizza, and sugar cubes."

I nodded and said "As do I Blackjack. You have a deal. Until death, we will kick ass together. Plus, you fit nicely with my clothing choices."

I raised the master bolt toward the wall and shot through the hull and hopped on his back. I grinned at the comfortable fit and pulled Clarisse up behind me. I patted his neck and we began to gallop forward quickly. I closed my eyes as the floor ended and kept them closed for a few seconds before grinning ear to ear at how fast we were flying. It wasn't as fast as my wings but for flying with other people this was perfect. I used my power over winds in our favor and his speed tripled. We came upon camp and I hopped off next to Thalia's tree. I handed her the fleece and used Hestia's powers over summoning home cooked meals and made a ten by ten square of sugar cubes a fresh pizza and a dozen doughnuts appear right in front of Blackjack and said "see you see dude. And good luck telling camp Clarisse." With that, I shadow traveled onto Olympus outside of the palace and took off each of the symbols of power holding each one respectively.

I knocked on the throne room door and pushed it open easily despite it being forty feet tall and four foot deep of marble. I walked into the throne room to see each god looking surprised at my entrance and I walked to the middle and bowed deeply. I stood and said "Fathers, I am terribly sorry for me taking longer than expected in returning, I and Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares were taken captive on Luke's cruise ship full of monsters the last three weeks. But at the moment she is at camp completing her quest and I brought you these my fathers..." with that I threw Poseidon and Zeus their symbols of power. I then raised the helm and shadow traveled it to where Hades was.

"Congratulations Percy and thank you for returning these to us and revealing to us who is truly responsible for your sister's tree being poisoned."

"Lord Zeus, does this mean Chiron will be returned to camp?"

"Yes, Percy he will be informed and returned before the end of summer." I looked at him and asked in complete and utter worry "DAD! What day is it?!" he smiled and said cooly "August 17th day before your fourteenth birthday." I facepalmed and said "OH NO!" the council looked at me in worry and Poseidon looked at me in worry and asked in concern "What is wrong son why is today's date a bad thing?" I looked at him and replied "I have to go back to school in a week!" all of the council but one visibly relaxed and let out a breath but Athena looked offended and asked "Hey, what is wrong with school?" I looked at her and sighed saying "I spend a lot of time studying with your daughter of Athena... I am going to be a senior and all my classes are way too easy so I am just bored in school and not getting to learn anything or challenge my brain." when I finished half the council looked at me in worry and Poseidon said "Welp RIP Percy." I looked at him in confusion then was met by an evil cackle by Athena. she said "We will just have to test your arrogance in how great your knowledge is, though I am impressed you are a senior at fourteen. Let's make a

She sassily said "We will just have to test your arrogance in how great your knowledge is, though I am impressed you are a senior at fourteen. Let's make a bet If you can answer 75% of the questions correctly on a 100 question test I give you, you will receive my blessing, if you loose, you have to come to my personal summer school training and take only classes I choose for you in college."

I shrugged and said "Cool but what does your blessing do?"

All of the gods paying attention were looking on in utter shock at my nonchalantness of taking a wisdom goddesses bet.

"My blessing allows the blessed to have better strategies and faster thoughts, you will read and think four times as fast, receive slightly better eyesight, and become fluent in every existing language ever. The test will be in Greek to English, Ancient History, mathematics, and science. Do you accept?"

"Sure sounds fun," I replied and was teleported into a wooden desk with a massive exam booklet in front of me. I saw some gods laugh at my misfortune but I heard one that made my heart flutter. I turned my head to see the goddess sitting on her silver throne with her long silky auburn hair braided and hung over her left shoulder I smiled like an idiot at her and she returned it which made me wish I already had the blessing because my mind was reeling and almost exploded from thinking too hard at why she smiled back at me. I breathed deeply and opened the packet.

Forty-five minutes later

I closed the packet and looked towards the storm gray-eyed goddess. If I thought about it that test was probably the hardest test I had ever done but it was still multiple choice so it was easy. I stood taking the attention of the council and threw the massive booklet towards Athena and she laughed and she laughed " did you give up already? I thought you would've tapped out fifteen min-" I interrupted her as she was kinda being a bitch "NO... I am finished." she looked at me in disbelief and said "there is no way don't try that on me you realize this is the hardest exam in any English education system. I personally took an hour to complete it the first time and was the only person to ever get perfect." I grinned and said "Why don't you grade it?"

"Di Immortales! You-you passed! How! Faster than me!? P-P-PERFECT SCORE!?" most of the gods recoiled but my dads just laughed and Hestia smiled appearing next to me in a billow of flame that didn't burn me because of her own blessing. I smiled at the usually timid goddess and she whispered "Good to know I am not the only gone who lost to you." I smiled and Athena was knocked out of her shock when Artemis spoke.

"A bet is a bet sister, Percy won, and beat your own score. And I do believe there is something he is supposed to receive." I smiled at the goddess of the hunt and turned back to the sulking figure and she said "Very well..." she began to chant and a gray orb of light flew towards me and hit me in the chest forcefully. Compared to my new mom and step dad this blessing was like a punch rather than being crushed by literally the entire universe."

3rd Person POV

Apollo had looked at the demigod as he received the blessing of Athena. He took it like a champ and then I asked confused "Hey isn't a demigod usually put through extreme pain when receiving a blessing?" he turned to the others and most nodded but Percy just shrugged and turned slowly towards the god of medicine and said "By the way Lord Apollo, I was tortured the past couple weeks. There were some pretty bad poisons used and I took double so Clarisse didn't have to be tortured, could you happen to..." With that, the heterochromia eyed boy fell in a heap in the middle of the Olympian council.

Most of the gods were shocked but half of the gods there those including Apollo, Zeus, Poseidon, Hestia, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Athena, Dionysus, and surprisingly Artemis shrank to human size and ran to the teenaged boy.

"Step back everyone." with that Apollo checked Percy's vitals the took of the tattered black long sleeve shirt. gasps were heard from all of the spectators. Littering the thirteen-year old's torso was more scars than could be counted. But what was more pressing was there were a few fresh cuts and on in an X on his right side which seemed to be changing from black to green with the change in light from the flickering hearth.

Apollo almost wanted to take him to his palace to heal some of the deeper ones but he wasn't sure if his body was stable enough for flashing. He summoned some nectar and ambrosia putting it all over his wound closing them and making most of them sigh in relief. he started to use his magic and there was a golden glow and all of the fresher wounds were closed and the poison was almost all out of his blood. He tried to push some ambrosia down his throat but it was like the stubborn boy was rejecting it.

"We need to do something, because if he doesn't swallow it his body may let the poison into his heart and will die."

To say the gods were shocked would be the understatement would be an understatement. Out of nowhere, a voice spoke "Olympians, please save him, I wish for him to stay alive and save. If you are wondering who I am, I am Chaos, creator of the universe."

Like it appeared the woman's voice was gone and the gods were left confused as to why the creator of the universe wanted to keep a thirteen year old alive but were interrupted by A certain goddess.

Percy POV

I felt like shit but I felt something warm in front of me, I pushed forward and felt something go down my throat. I opened my eyes slightly to see closed ones. I was confused until I felt a tongue in my mouth. I used my own to fight it out to open my eyes to ones of silver and surprise. I was shocked and happy but EXTREMELY confused. I saw her and did the first thing that came to mind. I leaned up and whispered "I'm sorry Artemis." and I shadow traveled back to the strawberry fields in camp. I looked up at the sunny sky and basked in the heat grateful for it giving me and wondered if Apollo was up there.

I stood shocking Grover off his feet and he fell on his ass bleating bloody murder. I extended and arm ad he grabbed it and he looked me over and said "Holy shit Perce." I looked down to be shocked not by my hundreds of scars but I had a body Apollo would be jealous of, Perfect muscles that looked carved of marble and were tightly packed. My once six was now an eight pack, but this did not hinder the fact I was still lean, agile, and quick. I wasn't like a grossly large body builder but I had a strong swimmers body. "Must be because of Eros' blessing?" I thought and said "Good to see you, dude."

The poor goat looked at me in the eyes and just simply passed out. I summoned a mirror and noticed I had a silver and orange ring of color around my Irises and my pupils, in fact, looked like a picture of space. I flicked my hand and the mirror I created became a cool mist when I decreated it. I smiled at the new power I discovered, creation and decreation. I used this power to make the air around me turn into a T-shirt which was soft and fit perfectly.

I walked off towards camp and checked to make sure I had everything, pen sword, dagger, throwing knives I nodded and walked off toward the group of campers. They were surrounding Chiron and I just shadow traveled and hugged the middle-aged immortal. He was shocked at first but pulled way smiling and whispered "Thank you, I heard what you did." I just nodded and was tackled by a curly blonde haired pissed off fourteen-year-old.

"Where the hell did you go seaweed brain?"

"Oh, you know... a vacation to the Sea of Monsters. And I got adopted."

The second statement caught everyone's ears because Clarisse had already told everyone about the quest. I grinned and told a small white lie.

"Yeah, my new mom's name is Kay and my step dad's name is Arrow, surprisingly their name is Jackson too. Speaking of moms, Annabeth I won a bet with your mom. I now have the blessings of quite a few gods." Chiron just shook his head at my antics and the other campers looked at me looking for an explanation but I was tired so I teleported to the Poseidon cabin ignoring the protest of campers. I opened the door to my Percy cave thing and went to the bathroom and stripped starting my shower. after an hour and washing my hair four times I stepped out of the shower and dried myself.

I went to my bedroom and threw on some boxers and slipped into my Hestia enchanted covers. As I laid there I touched my lips which were still tingling and the inside of my mouth still tasted like nectar (My mom's blue chocolate chip cookies) and a new taste which rivaled the taste of nectar. The cinnamon, vanilla, honey taste was like bliss when combined with her forest scent which made me smile just thinking about it. I knew it was probably not like she wanted to kiss me to force the ambrosia down my throat but being woken up by your someone as beautiful as Artemis straddling me and her tongue exploring my mouth was definitely nice. I hate to admit it but I had feelings for the goddess. Though I knew she hates men and swore an oath to never fall in love with one, I still wanted to be with her more than anything else.

I woke up from a dreamless sleep (Thanks, Hypnos) and sat up and put on my clothes. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth remembering what had happened the past couple weeks. I stepped out to find two things one was an envelope, I opened it to find two notes.

* * *

 _ **Dear Percy,**_

 _I love you son, Happy birthday the gift from your adoptive parents is in the box. I hope you like them. Kay and Arrow will show up on the road outside of camp on the twenty-fourth to take you to school. Hope you enjoy yourself, Love you_

* * *

 ** _Dear Perce_**

 _Fuck yeah dude! Happy Birthday, first day back and you make out with the man hating virgin goddess. Now I know you have feelings for her so I will give you two gifts for your B-Day. I enchanted your clothes to always stay clean and repair themselves if messed up, and the second is advice for your young romance. Be yourself and get to know the person before trying anything else, but maybe try asking her over to the Percy cave and show her around._

* * *

I looked at the cardboard box and opened it skeptically and opened it. Inside was an odd bracelet, I put it on then read the note.

 _Personal Dimension Opener_

 _Use this bracelet and think Dimension open, this will open a pocket dimension that allows you to store an infinite amount of things and all your belongings you always want on your being even if you can't carry that much. If it is alive it freezes in time only to unfreeze when brought into the real world. (Kinda a cool backpack)_

I smiled and thought "Dimension open" and a square about two foot by two foot led to an empty space I shrugged and grabbed my bow and arrows and put the in. they disappeared and the portal closed. I walked to the end of the hallway and opened the backpack dimension and thought Apollo repaired bow and arrows. With that, the both were pulled out and I grinned wondering the possibilities of this gift.

I walked out of the magic pocket dimension bedroom and smiled at the receding moon and rising sun. I looked at the simple watch and saw it was only six in the morning. I went out towards the arena for morning practice and started my daily routine, warm up, ten-mile run, sword practice, archery practice, and then swim in my pool. It was now time for everyone to wake up and I walked out of my door to find Michael with a raised fist like he was knocking on the door.

He looked at me and said "I have been knocking for ten minutes why didn't you answer? Happy birthday." I grinned and said "I was in a different dimension, so... I couldn't exactly answer a door to the cabin I wasn't in." he looked at me and I said "I will give some people a tour later, I haven't eaten properly in weeks." he looked at me and asked "Why would you not eat for the past couple weeks? You can literally summon food from thin air." I paused and face palmed "I was a prisoner for weeks and had to risk my life to get scraps when I literally could have just summoned up whatever I wanted!"

His eyes widened and he asked "Wait why were you a prisoner?" I just shook my head "I was captured by an army in the sea of monsters and the monsters put me in a cell and tortured and starved me. I saved my new Pegasus blew a hole in the wall with the master bolt then went back to camp and dropped off Blackjack and Clarisse."

He just shook his head and we walked towards the dining pavilion. Before we reached the volleyball pits I saw a black flash in the sky and heard him say "What's up boss? You need anything or am I free to roam around?" I summoned some donuts for him and laughed when the sugary pastries disappeared in his mouth and replied "No you can roam around doing whatever you want. I will call you if I need your help." he neighed and said "you're cool boss. I'll come when called. I'm off to go meet this white haired mare and I definitely will be showing the world black and white mix. In bed at least." With that, he flew away and I just sighed at how my horse was a bigger Perv than Apollo.

I turned back to Michael and he said "I won't even ask but I'm going to go with that is Blackjack and you can speak horse... Apparently." I nodded and we started to head toward the dining pavilion. We both sat down and luckily since I made a deal with Chiron I can sit wherever I want I sat next to Michael and we at and joked enjoying breakfast. I was almost done with breakfast and had the last piece of bacon in my mouth when I heard it. The horn symbolizing the arrival of the hunters sounded ad I froze.

"Oh shit. I am dead. I am going to die. Michael, swear on the Styx you won't let the hunters kill me. Please!" the Apollo cabin counselor looked at me and said "The hell do you mean? I swear on the Styx not to let the hunters of Artemis kill Percy Jackson." there was a boom of thunder and I let out a deep breath and said "Thank the gods." He looked at me funnily and I said quietly "Yesterday I went to the council room to return the big threes' symbols of power and passed out. when I woke up I was possibly making out with a virgin goddess." there were several gasps from the five guys listening which included Michael, the Stoll twins, and the other twins I saved Henry and Matt Connor. I laughed at their reactions and Travis just fell to the ground mock bowing on his knees and said repeatedly "Teach me your ways." and Michael just whistled and said "Dammit now we are both fucked. why did I swear to keep a dead man alive?"

As they idiot sons of Apollo stopped their snickering at telling me how screwed I was the hunters entered and sat at Artemis' table. I made eye contact for a few seconds before we both looked away. I was thinking about her silver eyes when I was shaken by a smack over the head. I looked at Michael and said "Ow... what? Oh." at the moment everyone was staring at me and I said "Uhh Chiron could you repeat the question?" there were numerous laughs and the five I was just talking to just snickered and Chiron just smiled with his head in his hands and said "I was asking what happened on Olympus after you dropped off Clarisse?" I blushed when I caught sight of the goddess in a twelve-year-old form and said "Oh... Um... yeah I took the symbols of Powers and had a conversation with Athena and took a test. Apparently, it was supposed to be super hard but I finished faster than Athena so I won the bet and I got her blessing. Then I-ah-um came back to the Percy cave and went to sleep." I saw Dionysus and Artemis just sigh heavily and Chiron's face contort in confusion.

"What is the Percy cave?" Asked the trainer of heroes and I replied simply "My personal dimension. Well, the one I use for my bedroom." This got a lot of questions but Chiron silenced them and I said "It is one of my Pocket dimensions." there were some "Ohs" but then my friend who I was tackled by last night said "Percy why the hell did you leave camp the day you got here? And how can you control pocket dimensions?" I sighed and said "Sorry I left wise girl but I didn't want to let Thalia's tree die and I found Clarisse stuck on Circe's island and unless you know I am a demigod who can fly faster than a fighter jet and get her off of the island in ten minutes flat go from New York to the Bermuda triangle nonstop I kinda just did. As for the second question, I do this. " I raised my arm with the bracelet and opened the pocket dimension gift I got for my birthday and opened the dimension and grabbed my bow and quiver.

I showed it to everyone watching the put them back in and closed the square pocket dimension. Annabeth threw her cup at me and said "No fair! How did you do it?" I shrugged and said "Meet someone stronger than a primordial and get a birthday gift from them." this raised many questions from the entire camp and some of the hunters but Chiron just stomped his foot "Who do you know stronger than a Primordial Percy?" I just looked around nervously and just realized I almost blew my secret and said "Ah-um-I I can't tell you. But Chiron... The thing..." His eyes opened remembering me and the creator's relationship and said "Oh! I forgot about that. I apologize. No more questions about that deity everyone." There were several objections but even the gods seemed to be confused at the little inside secret of the centaur and I so I silently slipped away to go and swim at the beach.

After about an hour of swimming, I hopped onto the dock in just my boxers and almost died when I saw the twelve-year-old goddess swinging her legs sitting on the dock. I rushed to put on my clothing but only got on my pants and sneakers when she noticed me and said "Hey Per-" She was cut off by noticing my state of undress and looked away in embarrassment. "Hi, Lady Artemis." She looked back at me and I was fully clothed and sat next to her. "Hello, I just came to wish you a happy fourteenth birthday and ask about what you and Chiron were keeping from camp." I smiled and said "Thank you for remembering my birthday and I can't talk about that here." I stood and started towards my cabin. I pushed the door open to my magic room and held it open for her. She walked in and said "This isn't the Poseidon cabin so I am assuming this is the rumored "Percy cave" as my idiotic brother calls it"

I nodded "If you don't mind leave your boots on the shoe rack then I will give you the tour." she did as did I and I sent a mental message out "hey mom, I don't want to lie to her but what should I say about you and my new dad?" after a second a reply was heard in my head "You have diligently kept the secret I asked you to keep for two years so I guess you can tell her about everything. As long as you trust her fully." I grinned as she stood and faced me only coming up to about my collarbone. I was only fourteen but with Eros' blessing I was six feet tall and could tell I wasn't done growing yet. Whereas in her twelve-year-old form she was only five feet tall.

"I am going to tell you something that you cannot tell anyone else unless I reveal this ok?" she nodded her head and I took a deep breath deciding the best way to reveal this. I opened both sets of my wings and I created a new life form. An Alpha silver snow wolf with a pure white fur coat almost indestructible like a Namean lion's and her eyes was silver with black slits which gave her a dangerous predatorial feel. Even being just created/born she had Olympic silver claws that seemed sharp enough to cut through diamonds. I handed her the young pup and said "I am Percy Jackson the creator, son of Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, and Sally Jackson. Son of Chaos creator of the universe, and adoptive son of Eros Primordial of Procreation." She looked at the wolf pup then to me and then my Chaos and flame wings. She then looked into my eyes which were multiple colors and said "Damn." I laughed out loud at her response.

"This pup is the first life form I have ever created, I want you to have her."

"I would love to, I will name her Sarah, but what is she?"

"I created her, she is a species I made and she is the only of her kind. She is a divine immortal wolf but can fall in battle, she is a silver snow wolf, I thought you would like her nd I felt like giving you something for saving me a few years ago and bringing me here." She smiled and said "Thank you and you are welcome."

"So you still want a tour?" She laughed lightly and said "Sure."

I walked her through each of the rooms finishing in my bedroom where she fell back on my king sized waterbed and let Sarah run around and jump all over her. I laughed then looked at my watch it was already one in the in the afternoon. I jumped and said "I am sorry I took this much of your time, do you want me to cook you lunch?" she perked up and said "Sure! I'll have a subway sandwich and Sarah should start to get used to a wolf's diet so a turkey leg for her. I created both out of thin air shocking the pair until she realized and said "I was joking not thinking you could get them but I do keep forgetting you can create things out of thin air." I laughed and set the bowl with the turkey leg on the edge of the bed and Sarah went to town on it and I handed Artemis her sandwich wrapped in a subway paper and she started to smile peeling it away revealing a spicy Italian.

Once the girls had finished their lunches I used my power ver de-creation and made the empty bowl and sandwich wrapper disappear in a cool mist. We both rolled off of my bed and Sarah leaped onto Artemis' shoulder and let out a squeak as if yawning and fell asleep on her. she looked at me as if asking "what do I do?" and we both laughed at the pup letting out a quiet snore.

we put back on our shoes, me my Nike Trainers and her, her hunting boots. I pushed the door to the Poseidon cabin porch open and we walked out to camp. When we got to about the climbing wall I saw two people running towards us, the first was Zoe Nightshade, the Lieutenant of the Hunt and the second was Silena the head counselor for the Aphrodite cabin. They came up two us and Zoe asked "Milady where have thee been?" and Silena said "Jeeze Percy all of camp thought you went on another oh I can fly faster than the speed of sound Imma go leave camp for an impossible thing type quests without telling anyone. I looked at the goddess of the hunt and she replied "Percy was elaboration about the deity he isn't allowed to talk about and he asked me to raise the little wolf pup on my shoulder." both girls nodded and left which let me sigh heavily without getting caught. I looked at the goddess and said "How much do you lie to your Lieutenant because you didn't even have to try to make up and excuse?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and said "It wasn't a lie, plus I knew she would be wondering where we had been. So I had known I would be questioned." I nodded and said "ok I guess. You are actually the first and only person who knows about my new parents, well, maybe the primordials but you are the only one I have told." she nodded and said "I won't tell anyone about it until you do." I smiled and said "Thanks, and I had a question about last night. Why was it when I woke up we were kissing?" We both blushed at the memory and she replied quickly "I-I wasn't kissing you... I was pushing the ambrosia down your throat because you are such a stupid boy your body didn't want you to live." I smiled and said "Then why did I feel your tongue in my mouth a while after it was gone?" She turned an even darker shade of crimson and disappeared in a silver flash and I smelt her amazing forest scent again.

After few minutes of smiling to myself for messing with the goddess I have feelings for I walked to look for Chiron to ask if I was allowed to able t play capture the flag but I was interrupted by Michael who had a smirk and he laughed maniacally and said "So Perce, I saw you and little miss huntress walk out of the Percy cabin a few hours after entering, better hope she didn't break any oaths in there." I face palmed and threw a throwing knife only for him to catch it and he said "Oh, so you want me to tell about you two to my dear old dad Perce?" I shivered and said "No. Don't tell anyone or Apollo will have a eunuch as a son." He grabbed his balls and said "C'mon Perce... that's low." we laughed and separated me towards the big house him towards his cabin laughing.

I walked into the big house and found Chiron sitting on his haunches in horse form playing Pinnacle with Mr.D I sat on the couch and let my flame wings spread out and sighed in relief as the bones in my lower back popped and let go of some tension. I looked at their game and asked the two camp leaders "So am I playing against the hunters in Capture the flag?" at once they both almost shouted "no!" without even looking away from the board. When Chiron moved he turned to me and said "Last time you played you wiped out half the hunters in under a minute." Mr. D moved and said "Yes where did you learn to do that?" I shrugged and said "When I was claimed, my dads told me I would get tutored by them so I trained in Atlantis, the underworld, and on Olympus daily. Sometimes dad took me down to the Mariana trench to train on my muscles and bone strength. Then on Saturday, I rested here." They both looked at me in disbelief.

"What!? You trained under the big three?" I nodded and said why do you think I got the magic pocket dimension bedroom I can go to each of their domains to train when needed." Chiron's eyes seemed to bug out then Dionysus inquired "So Perseus... what is the real reason your wings are so low on your back?" I was shocked at how the normally lazy God had been so perceptive then hung my head in defeat realizing the god of madness had me cornered "I have two pairs of wings. But I can't show or tell you about the first pair." I said making sure to let him know I couldn't tell him. He nodded then said "I already have a guess. She spoke to the council and asked us to save you when you were poisoned and passed out from the tortures." I hung my head and he said "One boy should not have to go through the type of hells you have already seen. And don't tell me otherwise. I can see it in your mind. Even for a god of madness, you are an impressive case. you were tortured, abused and orphaned, you watched your mother be murdered, you rightfully killed that mortal who shot that kind woman, you lived alone on the run for two years, you were imprisoned and tortured again all the while fighting monsters and trying to stay alive."

I looked down and he said "It is ok to let it out sometimes, you cannot keep pain in for too long or you will be pushed into my domain. And I would not like any sibling of mine to go through that. Head my words, but remember you are still young." I was awestruck, during his speech he had changed into a much more respectable man, he was tall and slim he had violent purple eyes that seemed to pierce your soul and black hair. I was surprised at the god in front of me, he represented someone who was both powerful and responsible. I tried to think of how or why he looked like this and Chiron said "Oh my gods... I haven't seen you like this in a long time, it has probably been a century since you have changed. Good to see you are starting to revert to your godly body after Zeus changed you into that other body." He grinned and agreed "If this goes on it will only take me two years to get back to full power."

I was feeling out of place so I just melted into the shadow of my flame wings and I appeared at the climbing wall. I sighed and saw the hunters were practicing at the range in a battle against the Apollo cabin. Michael was killing it at three hundred yards but the hunters were all at four hundred or above I was impressed when I saw Zoe shoot a dead center bull's eye at five hundred seventy-five yards. I took out the bow Apollo fixed from my pocket dimension and pulled back and arrow. I used all of my skills and tried out my upgraded eyesight and took a shot from across camp.

I hit a bull's eye but it was a centimeter to the right and down so I took another arrow and shot making a perfect hit. The hunters looked around searching for who shot it. When Travis saw me he screamed "Percy was that you?" I grinned and shot three more arrows perfectly across camp into each separate target getting dead center each time. I walked over and retrieved them to the shocked expressions of the hunters and campers I grinned at them and some of the hunters just huffed at me in anguish and the Apollo campers were grinning at me showing them up. I passed them all and stopped at Zoe and asked "Are you participating in the games?" se nodded and I just sighed.

"I am not allowed to."

"You could probably take out the entire hunt from one side without breaking a sweat I can tell why you aren't allowed to."

I made a pouty face and walked away and said "Why does no one ever let me play in physical games anymore?" and Michael shouted "Because they aren't games if you are there it is a competition for second place." I sighed and walked towards the beach and said I want a challenge." and to my surprise, there was a mist travel portal in front of me and my dad said "C'mon Perce, up for a birthday challenge?" I grinned and hopped through the portal to find myself next to three men and in the middle of two armies.

"Sup, dad? you find a challenge for me?" the three laughed and the man I didn't know said "So you are the demigod who is powerful? Good. We are in a fight for the sea, I am Oceanus. Good luck" I looked to Triton and said "So bro how many troops for each army?" he looked saddened and said we have ten thousand they have four hundred thousand. I looked towards the Titan and asked "Can I summon my army to even the odds?" his jaw dropped and laughed "You are asking permission to bring your own army? Go right ahead? how long will they take and how many?" I grinned and replied "About one-hundred thousand and ten seconds." His bluish green skin paled then he grabbed his stomach and bellowed "Oh gods this is great go ahead sea spawn." I closed my eyes and summoned a hundred thousand souls, spirits, skeletons, zombies and any other undead who would answer my call. The three looked at me because the large gap separating the armies was now closed and I screamed "For the seas, for the gods, for food, women, and wine! Forward!" with that one loud step was heard as they charge forward and the Titan went to his separate sides to watch the battle turn out. I looked to my dad and half brother and asked "Do you want me to go after Oceanus or the army?" Triton laughed and said "as if you can take on a titan." I grinned evilly and said "so him it is. if I kill him I will shadow travel to you."

With that, I dissolved into the shadows and found a Titan and spoke "Tethys if you wish to and swear to never attack Olympus you will be spared." The two laughed and she replied "stupid demigod. You are in front of two immortals and are making threats? I will kill you myself and watch your father drown in his and his armies blood." I recoiled at the thought only to find her pulling out a golden short sword. I smiled at the prospect of killing two titans for the price of one. I pulled out Riptide and my Hephaestus dagger I decided to call it whirlpool. I readied myself and was completely underwhelmed by the amount of force she exerted. I parried and blocked easily and got in three solid hits, one on her stomach, one on her left thigh and on her sword-wielding wrist. I looked down at her and said "You are an opponent of Olympus and are weak. I will take your life Titan of the sea, wife of Oceanus." With a strong sweep and in the blink of an eye her head rolled on the ground and her body hit her knees. As the golden ichor pooled and I was finished with her Oceanus broke his focus away from the battle and saw his wife's dead body and let out a scream "I turned around for three minutes and you murder my wife. I will kill you, you piece of filth. I will send you to hell you worthless demigod." with n this he raised his trident and sent a blast of powerful water towards me which would have killed most people but I used my powers to freeze it and shatter the blast. I grinned and he scoffed pulling the trident and sword off his back.

Within a millisecond, we were clashing blades. I grinned as we matched each others' blows and he had power behind his blows like I had never felt. The amount of anger and spirit he put in his fight invigorated me. I returned his blade hits and easily evaded and deflected each attempt he made. After half an hour, we had both been clashing greatly and used our weapons to battle the other. I had been on defensive mostly but had received no damage this far. He on te other hand has numerous cut and slices from when one of my blades managed to find his skin.

He fought with bloodlust needing redemption for his dead wife. I tried for a slash with whirlpool in my left hand but he dodged then onslaught and thrust the large trident at my head. I narrowly evaded it to receive a long cut on my chest from his sword when I had a blind sight. The cut was ranging from my left shoulder down to my right ribs and tore my shirt staining it with my own blood. But luckily it was not deep enough to be fatal or cause too much damage, so as his side was turned I stabbed him in his ribs imploding one of his lungs kicked, him off balance grabbed his hair and stabbed through his back puncturing his heart, spilling even more golden ichor.

"When I reform in Tartarus with my wife I will come back and I will kill you. My bloodied sword will be the last thing you..." He broke into dust and dissipated out into the undertow.

I nodded at my work then left to find my dad and brother. I looked over the battle to see half of my undead soldiers wiped out and there were about seven thousand mermen left of my dad's force. I looked around and saw them fighting massive armored angler fish mutant things. The monsters had heads of a massive angler but legs like a human. So they were like the minotaur of the sea and there were twenty surrounding them. I shadow traveled to Triton's right and smiled.

"I killed Oceanus and Tethys. Sorry it took so long, he was pretty good and pissed his wife attacked me and got killed." The pair looked at me with wide eyes and I laughed and said "What was it you were saying earlier about me Triton?" He just looked at me with wide eyes until he shook his head. "You are one crazy kid bro." I gave him my famous Cheshire grin and we began to fight.

After a few grueling hours we had decimated the opposing force and gotten to the last of the monsters. I watched as my dad threw his trident and impaled the final one and we raised our weapons in a cheer. I looked down to find it almost time for dinner. I looked over at the celebrating father and son being raised by the crowd and decided I might as well just go back to camp.

I vapor traveled to the surface and opened my flame wings and flew straight to camp. Once I got there I saw everyone eating at the pavilion so I just hit the ground leaving a small crater in the dirt. I walked towards the surprised campers and said "Hey Michael could you patch me up?" they looked at me as I pulled off my shirt revealing the nasty cut and the son of Apollo nodded walking towards me. He pulled out a flask of nectar and poured it on me and used some quick healing magic.

"Where the hell did you get this dude?"

I looked at him then stood in front of the getting their attention after putting on my shirt.

"A message to everyone present, Poseidon, Triton, myself, and our armies just fought a war over the seas. We were outnumbered four to one against Oceanus, Tethys, and their army. But I would like to inform you that we won. We killed every monster opposing us and we slayed their leaders Titan of Oceans and his wife Titan of the seas. Today we were victorious."

With that there was silence before whoops and calls of joy. This was not before Chiron stood and said out loud "we also have two new announcements, Lord Dionysus is returning to full power, and... Today is Percy's birthday." everyone erupted in cheers at the second comment making the camp director sigh, but I was then swarmed as I ate my dinner. Once the commotion was over I turned and went to my cabin but not before I was stopped and the girl in Silver said "Don't you think you are getting out of night watch boy. We were both put on and this means I don't get to compete in the games either." I sighed and looked at her to find the immortal girl who looked about fifteen. I held out my hand and said "Percy Jackson, and you are?" she pushed away my hand and said "Phoebe I don't like you. Or any other male for that reason." I just shrugged and we walked our separate ways. I decided to do perimeter so I just walked along the magical border and searched for any abnormalities.

After a few hours with nothing coming up, I decided to go see how the fleece was doing. I got there to find a few surprising things. The first was a baby dragon sleeping protectively wrapped around the tree and second the fleece had worked on overdrive, to the point of not only reviving the barrier, the tree, but also a girl who was now unconscious at the bass of said tree.

I ran over to find the girl with short spikey black hair still fine except out of it. I picked her up holding under her neck and knees. Once I was sure she wouldn't fall, I sprinted towards the big house and found it empty. I ran to the woods to find the hunters had won against camp and yelled above the noise "Where is Chiron?" everyone turned toward me and three people ran up to me. Annabeth, Grover, and Chiron looked down at the girl in worry. Chiron used some ambrosia and I set her on her feet and she woke up looking round.

"W-Where am I?"

"You're ok?" said the daughter of Athena and Grover at the same time and she was engulfed in a hug.

"You are at camp half blood" I said "Who are you?" the girl looked at me with confused electric blue eyes and everyone gasped as a lightning bolt symbol appeared over her head.

"I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

I grinned and said "Hey sis." and it was her turn to be shocked. We looked at each other then the crowd of people around us was silent until Connor said for everyone to hear "Great another one. I thought Percy was difficult enough to deal with." This elicited many nervous laughs from campers but not before sparks could be seen coming off the tips of our hair, arks of energy crackled shocking the campers again."

Time Skip Day to leave camp

I stood at the edge of the barrier and saw a few people waiting for me, Chiron, Mr. D, Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse, Michael, Thalia, Drew, Silena, Charles, the Stoll brothers, Henry, and Matt. The hunter and Artemis left the day after my birthday because there was a large amount of monsters spotted in Miami or something. I had warned her to train Sarah well because she will grow quickly and will be dangerous if you treated her poorly.

I stepped onto the road and waved to my friends and hugged Chaos in her mortal forms. And high fived Eros and laughed when Drew commented "Damn Perce your adoptive dad is hot." He leaned over and whispered in my ear "Is the Primordial of procreation allowed to have some fun with some of your friends my son because I know you won't and I am definitely open to it." He said it with a grin so I slapped his chest and whispered back "Dude at least keep it in your pants for a few years... Then go ahead, but no rape, that is bad." We laughed and I think I saw Drew blush when he winked at her and Chiron face palmed.

I hopped in the back of a black Cadilac and the two powerful immortals drove me to school again for another boring year.

* * *

 **I love when you guys review I am super sorry for not updating I already am working on chapter five and I am really excited to keep this up.**

 **Reviews are nice.**


End file.
